


The Adventures of Jock and Strap

by HedonistInk, ZeroCrowe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cheerleading Uniforms, Condoms, Crossdressing, Football Player Shiro, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Sex in a Car, Sleep Sex, Underage Drinking, nerd lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: In retrospect, Lance thought that it was probably a bad idea to have tried out for the football team just because he was a little - okay a lot - gay for the captain. But Takashi Shirogane was probably the hottest guy Lance had ever seen in his life okay? And he wanted to be closer to him, at least to have a point of contact. 
Little did Lance know it would be the trigger for his getting far more contact with Shiro than he bargained for.





	1. Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry for the title of this. So yes, have some HS au shance! For the purposes of this fic, Shiro is 18 and a senior while Lance is 17 and a junior.

In retrospect, Lance thought that it was probably a  _ bad _ idea to have tried out for the football team just because he was a little - okay  _ a lot _ \- gay for the captain. But Takashi Shirogane was probably the hottest guy Lance had ever seen in his  _ life _ okay? And he wanted to be closer to him, at least have a point of contact since they were a year apart as it was. So the logical choice had seemed like a tryout for the team, sure he was ‘slight of frame’... okay he was like a limp noodle, but if he joined he’d bulk up right?

It had gone  _ terribly _ . The only plus had been that Shiro wasn’t there because he was away on some sort of training camp with the other seniors. Apparently they knew Lance to be an ‘anime nerd’ already thanks to a couple of guys from his class, which didn’t mix well with jock mentality. So they’d been extra rough on him. Tackles and trips and shoves and the ball to his face full pelt. That was the point when he was taken off to go and stop his nose from bleeding, which was probably good because he’d done something to his wrist. By the time he was in the bathrooms and stuffing tissue up his nose Lance’s wrist was swollen and bruised black and blue. 

Three days later he was back at school in an immobilising wrist brace with two black eyes and an equally bruised pride. At least he’d tried, though. At least Shiro hadn’t seen, even if he was going to get stick about it from others for the rest of the year. Probably.

Shiro hated that he had to miss the tryouts. But their original planned date had been  _ completely _ rained out and the raindate fell right during the training camp the seniors had had planned since the year before. So he'd had to leave it in the hands of one of the juniors who happened to be his top pick to succeed him as captain of the team. At least it would be a good test-run for how well the guy could handle the pressure. 

When Shiro had come back, he'd heard  _ something _ had happened. But all that he could gather was that the rookies were… not  _ entirely _ up to their usual standards. Which was fine. That was the point of  _ training _ , after all. But one of those rookies in particular had flat out  _ missed _ two of their practices. And that wasn't something Shiro could just let slip. If he'd bothered to come, try out, and get a  _ spot _ then he needed to  _ show up _ and put in the work, as far as Shiro was concerned. 

So Shiro had gone and tracked the guy down. The name sounded  _ vaguely _ familiar but he couldn't put a face to it. He was a year younger and apparently had a class not far from one of Shiro's. A few prodding questions and he'd been directed to one of the bathrooms and told to 'look for the guy that looks like shit'. Well that was… blunt. But Shiro had done just that and… Looking like shit was an understatement. He was able to pair the name with the face almost immediately but…  _ damn _ . 

Lance was… in  _ really _ bad shape. The teen was  _ scrawny _ and slight of build to begin with and decidedly  _ not _ someone Shiro would picture as having tried out. Probably why he'd had such a hard time pairing name to face. But now… He looked like he'd gotten a beatdown between the black eyes and the brace on his wrist. "It's you?  _ You're _ the one who tried out for my team and has been ditching practices ever since…?" Shiro's surprise was clear in his tone, one brow quirked disapprovingly. 

Lance spent half his lunch breaks in the bathroom and half eating somewhere as quiet as possible with a couple of other people into anime. Hardly anyone used the bathrooms near the science classes anyway and the running water meant he could press some cold, wet tissue against his eyes whenever they got sore from the bruising. Which was what he was doing when he heard a way too familiar voice behind him. 

Lance jolted and dropped the tissue into the sink before turning and staring at Shiro like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a truck. Or like a kid that had been caught doing something he decidedly should  _ not _ be doing. Even though neither were the case here. “Weh!?” The sound bubbled out of him embarrassingly quickly and Lance slammed his mouth shut afterwards in embarrassment. Why was  _ Shiro _ looking for him…? Ok sure ‘ditched practices’ but he’d been sure he didn’t actually make it. Hadn’t even bothered to check the board after getting back to school after a hospital visit. “I… wha… But… I bombed…” 

Shiro blinked at the shocked sound the other teen let out, cocking his head slightly to the side curiously. The guy looked  _ legitimately _ surprised. And his words said as much. Bombed… That… would be more what Shiro would expect as he eyed him up. But… he'd been put onto the roster. Surely they couldn't have been  _ that _ lacking in skilled candidates to take someone who'd done  _ completely _ terribly. So… This… Lance guy had to have done  _ something _ right. Right? Either that or Shiro needed to have a  _ very _ serious talk with his 'first pick' for his successor, Rolo. 

Still… Lance looked like he'd absolutely been through hell. Like he'd gotten the hell beaten out of him. And the bruises didn't look that old. A few days, at most. Which meant it had either been the day before… Or… No, Shiro trusted his team to know when to go  _ easy _ on someone who'd gotten in over their head. Still, he couldn't resist asking, tone cautious. "What… what  _ happened _ to you?" 

Lance was sure his heartbeat was audible in the air between them as it slammed hard against his ribcage. Shiro was talking to him, he felt like some lame chick in a romance novel but now he sort of  _ entirely _ understood where they were coming from. This was the first time the other boy had directly talked to him. Sure, Lance had sort of hung around  _ near _ him sometimes, and watched his practices… and matches…  _ sometimes _ but to be so close was almost more nerve inducing than his tryout had been.

It wasn’t like he  _ expected _ anything of the other man, there was no way he’d be able to confess.  _ Ever _ . You just didn’t do that to a jock if you were a guy, let alone a ‘weeb’. But then question caught him off guard and Lance stared at Shiro like he really should  _ know _ what the answer was already. “Uh… I… bombed? I mean... I’ve watched almost all the matches for over a year now but man it’s harder going than it looks huh...must have like… weak capillaries or something.” Lance tried to laugh at himself to lighten the mood but the sound sort of squeaked out of him slightly higher pitched than usual.

Lance looked like a deer in the headlights. He looked flat out  _ terrified _ . Shiro didn't think he was  _ that _ intimidating… He found himself hunching slightly, lessening the height gap between them by a small margin. Then Lance was trying to laugh it off. No… There was a  _ rule _ about tryouts; they were supposed to  _ go easy on _ the weaker ones, let them down easy rather than just beating them to a pulp. And  _ Lance _ was definitely one of the  _ weaker  _ ones. Yet he was  _ clearly _ not given an easy let-down. 

Shiro couldn't help the irritated sound that burbled out of his throat. "Weak capillaries my ass. We're getting to the bottom of this.  _ Now _ ." Shiro reached out, wrapping his grip around Lance's upper arm, he moved to tug him out of the bathroom and through the halls. 

Lance felt weird when Shiro let out a noise that very obviously wasn’t intentional in response to his words. But then he was being talked at forcefully, though it wasn’t directed at  _ him _ , thank god. Lance almost self combusted when Shiro grabbed his arm and began pulling him through the halls. People might have thought he was being dragged to get beat up if they didn’t really know Shiro, but oh  _ god _ did it feel good to have the other boys attention. 

Out onto the grounds and to the bleachers, Shiro seethed as he moved, finally making it to the bleachers and up three of the steps to where a few of his team had gathered as they always did during their lunch break. One of them had a girl Shiro vaguely recognized as being one of the cheerleaders on his lap. Girlfriend of the week, apparently. 

" _ Which _ one of you is responsible for this?" Shiro hissed, jerking his free hand in Lance's direction. The gathered four gawked at him in obvious surprise but no answers came. " _ Which. One. _ " Shiro's eyes narrowed. "We have a  _ code of conduct _ on this team and it has been  _ horribly _ violated. Now either  _ one of you _ talks and I get some  _ answers _ or you  _ three _ can consider yourselves  _ suspended _ from the team. And for god's sake  _ apologise _ ." 

Well. That got them talking. The three stumbled over themselves to give up who's idea it had been, the one with the girl in his lap nearly dislodging her in his rush to gesture and explain and apologise. 'Teach the nerd a lesson' had apparently been the instructions given to his team by Rolo. Rolo who  _ would have _ been head of the team next year. Well.  _ That _ wasn't going to be happening now. 

Realising he still had a grip on Lance's arm, Shiro dropped his hand quickly to his side, offering an apology as he turned to the smaller man. "I'm… sorry about  _ this _ lot." He tossed them another glare before looking back at Lance. " _ Very _ sorry. There  _ will _ be consequences, trust me. Please… accept my apologies. And… I'm… sorry for disturbing your lunch break, too." Shiro hadn't even  _ thought _ about it before dragging the poor guy halfway across the school's campus. 

When they finally got to the bleachers Lance stood awkwardly, arm still in Shiro’s firm grip as the older boy chewed the others out over what had happened. And although Lance knew it was probably more about the team's ethics - after all why would Shiro be so worked up because it was  _ him _ ? - Lance liked to pretend in his head that it  _ was _ because of him. But the fact that three other jocks and a cheerleader were staring at him now too had Lance sweating beneath his shirt. God he hoped there weren’t any ‘get backs’ because of this, not that he’d blame Shiro for them, not at all.

Hearing that they’d actually  _ planned _ to be harder on him because he was a ‘nerd’ made Lance’s chest ache. Though he didn’t show it in his expression, at least he didn’t think he was. It was always like this, Lance was very much the butt of a lot of jokes, he  _ made _ himself that intentionally now after so many issues when he first started middle school. But it didn’t mean he  _ liked _ it, and since he figured out he was gay it added a whole new layer of anxieties to his school life. So when Shiro finally let go of his arm Lance took a step back and gave an awkward smile “Um.. no.. uh it’s fine.. I already ate… and I guess it’s better to get it sorted huh.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, moist with sweat. 

“I gotta…” He pointed back towards the exit with both index fingers, ducking slightly and apologetically. “Th-thanks, Shiro.” Then he was gone because he might just puke from excited nervousness. He’d been so  _ close _ to Shiro. He’d been  _ touched _ by him and talked at and defended and Lance didn’t know if he wanted to jerk off - his libido was painfully high okay? - or cry about how futile his feelings were.

Shiro offered up a nod and another apologetic smile when Lance made his exit. With the other teen gone, he rounded on his team again, making sure they knew  _ exactly _ how much trouble they were  _ all _ going to be in because of this little  _ stunt _ . Shiro went out of his way to note that as far as his team was concerned, Lance was  _ off limits _ to any more harassment. He wasn't going to stand for his team participating in some little retaliation game. After another solid several  _ minutes _ of lecture, he left, telling them to spread the word their training would be  _ doubled _ for the foreseeable future. 

The incident blew over soon enough after that. After several more reminders that they were expected to adhere to a certain standard and that anything  _ less _ wouldn't be accepted, Shiro let the incident die. Well, after kicking a  _ certain _ guy off the team entirely. Of course, it meant their chances for the season would suffer but it was a statement he needed to make, as far as he was concerned. 

Lance did his best to avoid the football team for a while after that, fearing some sort of rebuff from everything. But none came, apart from the shitty comments Rolo made after being kicked off the team because of it. Still, he hadn’t kicked the shit out of Lance yet so the slim teen saw that as a plus at least. After two weeks he was allowed to switch his firm wrist brace out to a flexible one but he still had to wear it most of the time. His bruises had gone too, thankfully. 

The incident it was in the past as far as Shiro could see. A week passed, then two. And then a party rolled around to completely put new news and gossip into everyone's heads. Shiro wasn't the  _ most _ fond of them but it was practically a social  _ requirement _ that he go. So he always did, kept an eye on things, drank the most watered down drinks he could get and slowly. Finding the downstairs bathroom occupied, he ducked upstairs to relieve himself in the second bathroom, pausing on the landing to appreciate the relative silence for a moment before heading back downstairs. 

When another party rolled around Lance eagerly talked his small group of friends into going along. Most of their year and the seniors usually ended up at the things anyway, they’d just had no interest in going before. But the brief encounter with Shiro had made Lance bold, he wanted more. If he could get drunk enough he might be able to talk to him again, and these parties were known for being notoriously wild. 

This time it was being held in the house of the head cheerleader. Lance spent the first hour sort of low key staring at Shiro, his friends ended up leaving not long after to play Final Fantasy fourteen together but Lance declined. Besides he’d already had three drinks of something that tasted like crap, burned his throat but had made him feel delightfully wobbly. Suddenly there was someone at his side, and then another at his other side and Lance’s pining view of Shiro was cut off by a pair of breasts. No, sorry, the head cheerleader. She had a smirk on her glossy lips and Lance suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

He had no idea how it happened. But somehow Lance was upstairs in a girl's  _ bedroom _ letting three cheerleaders dress him up in a previous year's cheerleading uniform. He was  _ smashed _ because they gave him something that burned his throat even  _ more  _ and had him swaying and slurring as they coaxed him out of his boxers and slid some panties onto him. Whose panties were they? They were from a new pack but… he was wearing panties… because ‘Shiro would like it’? 

Shiro heard some kind of a commotion coming from the door beside his chosen spot of calm. It sounded like  _ several _ girls, giggling and laughing. Shiro rolled his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He didn't even  _ want _ to know what was going on on the other side of that door. Bad alcohol-fueled decisions, probably. But it wasn't exactly his place to judge someone else's choices. Well… partly he could judge his team's choices but at an  _ event _ like this… short of consequences from a fight or something, it wasn't his problem. 

Lance flopped back onto the bed when they tried to get him out and downstairs. His head spinning and his body warm; everything seemed  _ hilarious _ as well. The girls finally managed to get him standing though, one on each side holding him up and another behind him with her hands on his back as they pulled and pushed him into the hall. “Oh god this is gonna be so  _ funny _ . He’s gonna be the laughing stock  _ forever _ after this.” One girl said.

“He should be less obviously  _ gay _ then oh my god did you see the way he was looking at Shiro?” She snorted and they stumbled as Lance hummed and zoned out, oblivious to their conversation now. “It’ll teach him not to come near any of the football team again though. This is  _ gold _ , Yura make sure you record this on your phone.

When the door to the bedroom opened unexpectedly, Shiro straightened up. But what greeted him was  _ anything _ but what he was expecting. The head cheerleader, another girl he recognized as her lackey--sorry,  _ best friend _ \--, and a third girl who he couldn't really see past the person they were all attempting to haul into the hall. Shiro's thoughts stopped dead at recognising the teen.  _ Lance _ . Lance in… a cheerleading uniform. 

Shiro found himself gawking at a very obviously drunk Lance in a cheerleading uniform. It… suited the other teen far more than it should have, the short skirt accentuating the length of his legs, the slightness of his build. He looked…  _ hot _ . Really hot. But the words the girls were giggling reached Shiro's ears and he scowled, clearing his throat and crossing his arms, rising to his full height and stepping forward to block their progress. "Do you three  _ enjoy _ tormenting those less  _ popular _ than you? Somehow I  _ doubt _ he's in that little…  _ outfit _ of his own  _ choice _ ." Shiro kept his gaze locked on the face of the  _ leader _ of the little trio, not trusting his gaze to not  _ wander _ over Lance otherwise. He  _ really _ shouldn't have looked so good in that outfit. "Two choices here. You can give him over to me and we can  _ forget _ about this. Or… I can have a  _ lengthy _ conversation with your coach come Monday and names  _ will _ be named." Shiro smiled sweetly. 

Lance sagged when everything suddenly  _ stopped _ moving. He was sure he heard Shiro’s voice and as soon as he did he tuned his hearing back in. Well, as much as he could when he was stinking drunk. He hummed an almost purr at the sound of Shiro speaking; was he telling the girls off? He didn’t even care, a whiff of the other boy’s antiperspirant was  _ much _ nicer than the way that girl's room had smelled.  _ Oh _ that meant Shiro was pretty darn close, too.

“S-shiro! No um.. It was a dare! He wanted to do it, right uh.....Lloyd!” The head cheerleader shook Lance slightly and he hummed again though it was more a sound of protest than one of agreement as his head spun with the action. 

“Whur muh boxursh?” Lance slurred instead, suddenly very aware of how uncomfortable his crotch was now that they were standing still. Panties really were  _ not  _ made to be worn when your dick was a hair over seven inches.

The girls seemed to titter for a moment at the boxers comment before the seriousness of the situation re-dawned on them. “F-fine.” The head girl pouted angrily and shoved Lance at Shiro hard enough that it broke the hold of the other girls. 

Lance stumbled face first into the taller boy’s chest. Much to the drunken boy’s delight. “MMn… tiddy…” Lance let his weight rest against Shiro fully then, nuzzling his face where it landed.

Shiro felt his irritation tweak disproportionately at the awful and obviously false excuse. Not to mention the fact that she didn't even bother to know the guy's  _ name _ . But then Lance was asking a question that sounded like it was about his  _ boxers _ . Which meant… they had…  _ oh _ . Shiro felt heat rise to his cheeks and cleared his throat. But then there was a body being shoved at him suddenly. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance reflexively to catch him, squawking slightly as his chest was  _ nuzzled _ at and the  _ comment _ that went with it. That was  _ weird _ but… also felt… much too good. 

Gaze flicking up to the girls again, Shiro glared, jerking one hand over his shoulder. "Just get out of here." He waited for them to leave before lugging Lance back into the bedroom he'd come out of, depositing him onto the bed so that he could think. Okay… Lance was… obviously too drunk to get changed by himself. Which meant Shiro would have to…  _ No _ , that wasn't going to happen. He'd feel like  _ much _ too much of a pervert doing that after the way he'd been ogling the guy. 

Shiro's gaze flicked back over to Lance only to choke. The teen had flopped onto his back apparently as soon as Shiro had put him there. The skirt had flipped up at some point during all of that, as well. Which gave Shiro a very  _ very _ blatant view of the fact that yes Lance  _ was _ wearing  _ panties _ , his cock straining the fabric with an impressive bulge. Shiro snapped his head away with a stifled wheeze, feeling his cock all but  _ jolt _ in his pants at the sight. 

Glancing around the room, Shiro gathered up the out-of-place clothes he could find that looked like they were probably Lance's. Well, the pants, shirt, and sweatshirt anyway. The boxers… he stared at for a long moment before leaving. Shiro slung the clothes over his shoulder before eyeing Lance again. "Okay, Lance… We're… getting you out of here…" Shiro burritoed Lance in the blanket to give him  _ some _ anonymity before tugging him up and hefting him over his shoulder. 

Everything was happening in a slowed down sort of blur for Lance. Though when he was deposited on the bed his face turned bright red and he licked his lips, blurrily watching Shiro. He was vaguely aware of a harsh jolt of arousal in his lower gut and dick though. Because being thrown onto a  _ bed _ by  _ Shiro _ was just something he’d jerked off to way too many times for him  _ not _ to be hopeful. But nothing happened, except being rolled up like some sort of sushi and tossed over a broad shoulder.

Navigating Lance back  _ out _ of the room was a task in itself and then out of the house. Shiro wasn't sure exactly  _ where _ to put his hands to keep the man on his shoulder secure but he wound up with a handful of a surprisingly  _ perky _ ass that he would  _ definitely _ \--guiltily--be thinking about later and his other hand on the man's thigh. A few people  _ gawked _ and Shiro was  _ sure _ there was going to be  _ plenty _ feeding the rumour-mill by Monday but… it was worthwhile, as far as he was concerned. But finally,  _ finally _ he had Lance buckled into his car, Lance's clothes heaped into his lap, and was settling into his own seat, starting the car and pulling away from the house. "Okay… Lance… you with me there, buddy? You gonna tell me where you live so I can take you home…?" 

Oh god Shiro was  _ strong _ , and he had his hand on Lance’s  _ ass _ and Lance was most definitely getting hard in those too tight panties. When he was suddenly placed down again he blinked and watched his lap as Shiro strapped him in with a seatbelt and then it dawned on him. He was  _ in Shiro’s car _ .  _ Alone. With Shiro. _ This was the best chance he’d ever had, he’d ever  _ get _ and the other boy was asking him where he lived and Lance didn’t want to tell him. “Mn’I waanna succ yeur dich,” he blurted instead, alcohol bolstering his courage and boldness to an apparently  _ insane _ degree.

Shiro was hoping for an address or directions or a neighbourhood or  _ something _ address-related to come out of Lance's mouth. But what  _ did _ spill out was not at  _ all _ what he was expecting. He choked, swerving slightly on the road and suddenly immensely grateful for the late hour and the relatively empty streets. Holy  _ shit _ . Lance had… just said that. Out loud. To him. He'd actually  _ said _ that. 

"That's… that's… very nice of you." Of course the guy was completely  _ trashed _ and Shiro wouldn't  _ dream _ of  _ doing _ anything about that little  _ offer _ . But it still had to have come from  _ somewhere _ . And the girls had said Lance had apparently been  _ ogling _ him. And he was still in that  _ too-short _ skirt that Shiro kept finding himself thinking about as he drove, thankful for the dark car and Lance's dazed state to hopefully hide his half-aroused state. Shiro wasn't sure quite  _ where _ he was going without an answer. He could take Lance back to his house… Deal with the questions  _ that _ would bring up… Or… he could… 

“Mmh...yer tis huh.” Lance said in return when Shiro said that was nice of him. The swerve of the car a moment ago barely registering for him because his head was already spinning so much. Still, he didn’t get more of an answer than that and Lance lapsed into silently pouting as he looked out of the window at the dark beyond. Well… he’d out right said he wanted to suck the guy off but as expected nothing had come of it, at least Shiro hadn’t stopped the car and kicked him out of it in disgust. 

Shiro changed lanes quickly, driving in silence until they reached their destination. It was a quiet spot, rather notorious for the fact it was never checked by cops or anyone. And… it was a good enough place to crash for the night with anyone who  _ might have _ been there from their school packed into the house they'd just left. Even if Shiro  _ would _ regret sleeping in a car overnight it in the morning. He got out to dig around in his trunk, pulling out two blankets and a few bottles of water. Getting back in, Shiro cracked open one of the bottles and shoved it in Lance's direction. "Drink this. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."  

When Shiro stopped and got out Lance fumbled and undid his seat belt, though by the time he’d done that Shiro was back and thrusting an open water bottle at him. At least he thought it was water. He took it anyway, gulping it down and a pleased groan and spilling a fair amount of it down his chin and chest as well. Lance drank it all in one go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done, staring at the bottle with mild confusion for a moment before looking at Shiro and holding it out. “C’n I suck you now?”

Shiro really tried to not watch as Lance downed the water. But he found his gaze fixed on the movement of Lance's throat as he swallowed, the liquid spilling down his chin in the dim lighting, and the way the top went slightly transparent when it was wet. Shiro bit his lip, cracking his own bottle of water open and downing half of it quickly in a vain attempt to quench some of his thirst. 

The question and the bottle being offered to him had Shiro choking and coughing on another smaller sip of water. He tossed the bottle into the back to throw out in the morning. "No, Lance… But… we can… we can talk about that in the morning. For now just… get some rest, okay? We'll talk when you wake up." There was a solid chance Lance wouldn't even remember half of this in the morning with how far gone he seemed. 

Lance watched Shiro throw the bottle into the back and the answer was again not the one he’d been hoping for. With a sense of melancholy finality Lance sighed and wrapped his arms around his middle as he slipped down in his seat, the skirt hiking up again without him noticing. “...Kay.” Was all he said in response. There was no way he’d have the balls to talk about anything in the morning. Lance knew it. 

His throat would close up and his heart would try to choke him from beating too hard and his face would feel like it was sunburned. He wondered how far it was to walk home from wherever they were. He guessed he’d see in the morning. Lance fumbled around until he felt the lever that tipped the seat back and pulled it, falling back with a surprised grunt. He rolled over onto his side to face the doors and pulled his knees up to his chest with a slight shiver as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep through the see-saw spinning in his head.

Lance sounded  _ far _ too disappointed with his resigned agreement. Shiro bit his lip, looking pointedly out the window for a moment. They would… have to have to talk about this. Shiro would see to it. He wasn't just going to let the guy confess to wanting to suck his dick and then just not  _ say anything _ about it. Lance just… wasn't really in a state to talk and Shiro… well he needed a little while to figure out what he wanted to  _ say _ . 

Shiro just… sat for a moment, thinking through the mess in his head. Finally, he moved to unfold one blanket, tossing it over Lance's body. He draped the second over himself, tipping his seat back and turning away onto his side. He'd had plenty of girls who'd tried to throw themselves at him. But… a guy? A wiry, nerdy sort of guy who happened to be incredibly  _ cute _ at that? No… that was… a new one. Shiro bit his lip, trying to not think too hard about the guy only a few feet away, and forced himself to sleep. 

Lance fell asleep surprisingly quickly despite the sad muddle in his head. During the night he woke up in  _ desperate _ need of a pee and sat in his seat squirming and gritting his teeth and holding his crotch as Shiro slept. Eventually though need won out and Lance clumsily opened his door as quietly as he could and stumbled over to the nearest tree to relieve himself with a groan. He tucked himself back into the panties as best he could which involved some fiddling and then Lance stumbled back to the car. He fell asleep again quickly after locking the door and pulling his blanket up over himself. 


	2. Cold Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So… uhm… Last night was… interesting… I don't uhm… Do you… remember… You said some things…" Shiro picked his way through his words. How was he supposed to even ask this? 'Hey so you said you'd suck my dick last night, was that just because you were trashed or what?' No, Shiro didn't think that would go over very well. 
> 
> “I… I remember,” Lance whispered his answer, voice trembling both from nervousness and the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so you guys are getting a couple of chapters packed in close together here because we're thirsty and need to post these. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

Morning brought stiffness and soreness, as Shiro expected when he woke up. And on top of that, he was cold as hell. Not  _ dangerous _ cold but cold enough to be uncomfortable. Shiro started the car at least to get the engine heating up so they could get some  _ heat _ . He fumbled for his water bottle, downing the rest of it with a groan as he sat up, running the sleep out of his eyes. 

When the engine suddenly started Lance jolted awake, eyes wide and mouth dry but surprisingly he was mostly hangover free. The mild headache he had was hardly an issue but the more he woke up the more he became aware that he was  _ freezing _ . He whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around himself with a violent shiver that turned into another one and then didn’t stop. Lance sat up on the seat and pulled his legs close after kicking off his shoes, wrapping his arms tight around his middle as he blinked rapidly to try and get his eyes to focus and clenched his jaw to stop his teeth from knocking together.

Shiro saw the way Lance jolted and offered a muttered and groggy apology. He turned to look at him properly and saw the way he was  _ shaking _ , shivering violently. Shiro didn't hesitate before tugging the blanket off of his lap, leaning over to wrap it around Lance's shoulders. "Here… here this should help… We'll have heat in a few minutes…" Shiro had never been more thankful that his engine tended to heat up fast. 

Lance hummed at the small apology to let Shiro know he’d heard him and  _ oh god _ he was in Shiro’s car. The night before came crashing back down into his memory and Lance wasn’t sure if he was pleased or  _ mortified _ to be someone who could remember everything despite being so wasted. Then there was a warm blanket being draped over him as well as his own and Lance bit his lip because it smelled like the other boy. It was oozing Shiro’s body heat into him and Lance wanted to stay wrapped in it forever.

Biting his lip, Shiro picked up his empty water bottle. He picked at the label for a moment, fiddling with it in his grasp for something to focus on. "So… uhm… Last night was… interesting… I don't uhm… Do you… remember… You said some things…" Shiro picked his way through his words. How was he supposed to even ask this. 'Hey so you said you'd suck my dick last night, was that just because you were trashed or what?' No, Shiro didn't think that would go over very well. 

Shiro was speaking and Lance felt like things were about to go very,  _ very _ wrong somehow. When he was asked if he remembered Lance couldn’t even hope to stop the way his face and ears and  _ neck _ turned bright red. Oh he remembered alright. He’d asked to suck Shiro off  _ twice _ then sulked about it. Of course he could pretend he didn’t remember or that he’d been joking… but that just felt  _ wrong _ and Shiro didn’t seem like he’d beat the crap out of Lance. He was just too  _ good _ for that. Genuinely  _ good _ . “I… I remember.” He whispered his answer, voice trembling both from nervousness and the cold.

Shiro glanced over at Lance, saw the way he blushed heavily. Shiro found the sight bringing a hint of heat to his own cheeks. The answer was obvious even before Lance answered. But… he'd almost expected Lance to lie, to deny it, to play it off. From what he knew, the guy was something of a joker, generally, he probably could have laughed it off and Shiro would have accepted that answer. 

But Lance didn't. He'd admitted to it, a little shakily, but still. Shiro swallowed, nodding slightly and continuing to pick at the label. "Oh… Okay… Uhm… Good… That's… Good…" He put the bottle down, refusing to fill his lap with little paper shards. "Y'know… last night… it… that…" Shiro took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "It wasn't a no for the sake of no. You… were  _ really _ drunk… And I… wouldn't want you to do anything you'd regret… And that's… not something I'd do as a one-off. But… You're  _ actually _ pretty cute. So… I mean…" Shiro trailed off with a shrug, glancing out the window and biting his lip. "I'd go for a kiss… if you were into that." 

When Shiro kept picking at his water bottle label Lance wished he had something similar to seem  _ occupied _ . But he didn’t. Instead only having the way his fingers were clenching and unclenching at his sides as he held himself. But Shiro had said it was  _ good _ that Lance remembered and the younger boy wondered  _ why _ . It wasn’t long before the other boy was speaking again though, elaborating.

Lance felt a weird mix of emotions. He felt like he wanted to cry, his eyes were even watering, but at the same time he felt relieved because it was finally  _ out _ and somehow that was freeing. But then Shiro said he was  _ pretty cute _ and Lance’s mind ground to a halt. Eyes wide as he turned to look at Shiro in shock as the taller boy looked out of the window and finished speaking with a killing blow that definitely made Lance’s heart explode in his chest. He wanted a  _ kiss _ . Oh  _ god _ . 

“H-holy hell…” Lance gasped the words out in his shock and then blushed even harder. That probably wasn’t the reaction that was expected when someone  _ shyly _ asked for a kiss. God did Lance want to kiss him, he wanted to enough that he couldn't sit still, that he was made bold and leaned across the space between them before all out  _ climbing  _ into Shiro’s lap. Straddling him and holding his cheeks. “M’into that…” He corrected himself and then leaned in, breaths fast with shy nervousness as their lips met a little clumsily in Lance’s inexperience.

Shiro worried at his lip more when Lance's shocked words reached his ears. He could feel the eyes boring into the side of his head. He'd probably said too much. It was one thing to offer someone a drunken blowjob and entirely another to  _ request _ something like a  _ kiss _ . Particularly when it was someone like  _ Shiro _ making the request of someone like  _ Lance _ . Well… on the bright side if Lance  _ did _ react negatively, it wasn't likely anyone would  _ believe _ him that Shiro had approached him like that. 

But then a moment later, there was a weight in Shiro's lap and hands at his face.  _ Oh fuck _ Lance was  _ in his lap _ . Straddling his lap. Shiro squarked out a surprised sound, breath hitching at the words that fell from the other teen's lips. Another surprised sound was muffled into the kiss as Shiro responded eagerly, pressing back into the kiss. His hands fell to Lance's sides, squeezing slightly before skimming up them slightly as Shiro's lips parted, tongue darting out to swipe against the other boy's lips. 

Lance felt like he might be dreaming when the warmth of Shiro’s lips was on his own. But the realness of it was undeniable and dizzying and Lance felt like he might cry from being  _ happy _ . Even if it was just once, even if it was curiosity on Shiro’s part. Lance could go on knowing that instead of these feelings, just being kept inside and fizzling out when the other boy inevitably graduated and moved on with his life… something had come of them. Even if it was just a flash of a moment,  _ something had come of them _ . For this moment he wasn’t invisible to Shiro any more and that was enough.

But as Shiro opened his mouth and Lance felt his tongue against his own he moaned. Hands sliding back and up to fist in Shiro’s hair, he opened up and let the other boy taste him, probably still tasting of that weirdly potent but sweet alcohol he’d been given the night before. Lance gave into his urge and sucked on Shiro’s tongue, flicking his own across it and pulling back enough to lean back in and bite at Shiro’s lower lip. Lance felt his body undeniably beginning to respond. The over tight panties still constricting his dick were becoming almost intolerably uncomfortable and he shifted his hips in Shiro’s lap to try and get more comfortable. Maybe it was  _ quick _ to be getting a boner so soon, but Lance’s sex drive was annoyingly potent and  _ this _ was more than enough to make him want to get off. More than once.

Shiro groaned out at the fingers tangling and tugging at his hair. Lance's mouth was warm against his, eager and a little bit messy with obvious inexperience. And even if the kiss  _ did _ taste of old liquor and mornings, it still had Shiro all but melting into it. The bite had Shiro's breath hitching again on a gasp that spilled out moments later on a sudden choked and surprised moan. 

Lance was  _ squirming _ in his lap. Actually, actively  _ squirming _ . Right against Shiro's dick. Shiro could already feel his cock stirring at the stimulation, reacting easily to the friction and pressure of a body pressed against his. His hands drifted down to Lance's hips. He wasn't entirely sure if he was intending to  _ stop _ the motion or encourage it until he found his hips rocking up slightly. His grip tensed on the other man's body with a slight squeeze as he pulled back. "I stand corrected…  _ Very _ cute…" His thumbs drifted up under the edge of the cheerleading top, brushing against skin directly. 

_ Fuck _ Shiro was gasping and moaning and Lance really had no hope in his dick  _ not _ getting hard very, very quickly now. Shiro’s hands on his hips had Lance’s own breath hitching and then there was  _ grinding _ , even if softly, and Lance pulled away to let a moan fall free of his lips. The rocking of Shiro’s hips had been slight but enough to make Lance crave more.

The squeeze to his hips had Lance all but purring in response, and Shiro’s words only increased his blush. “Y-yeah? …Even when I look weird in chicks clothes?” He couldn’t help but ask. He probably looked awful and gangly and awkward, but he had to admit the skirt made things easier. Lance licked his lips as Shiro’s thumbs drifted under the shirt he was wearing, shivering, he arched his back and rolled his crotch down purposefully. Erection trapped to the dip where thigh met hip by the panties but still getting friction as he pressed it against Shiro’s hip with a wobbly moan.

Lance's moan sent a jolt right through to Shiro's dick, his cock twitching and stirring more noticeably. The question about the  _ clothes _ drew a slight blush up to Shiro's face and he glanced away for a moment. But then Lance was arching and grinding down against him and Shiro choked on another moan. 

Biting his lip, Shiro gave a nervous laugh. "Is it too weird to say I… sort of  _ like _ it, actually? It's… a little bit messed up but…" Shiro trailed one hand down to the bottom edge of Lance's skirt, fingertips just dancing up under the edge of it. "It makes your legs look  _ really _ good… And…" Shiro's gaze flicked back up to the other teen's face as his touch moved higher until his fingertips could brush against the bulge in the panties, breaths coming in quick, short bursts at the thought of exactly what he was doing. "Other things… too…" 

Lance pressed himself down a little harder as Shiro moaned, just to draw the sound out for longer. Then the other boy was saying he  _ liked _ Lance in the outfit and it was his turn to look away shyly.  _ Oh _ . Suddenly there was a hand on his thigh, sliding up  _ underneath _ the skirt and Lance gasped and looked back at Shiro as his legs were complimented.

“Y-yeah? You like my legs?” Lance decided that even with the stutter and breathlessness he sounded far more confident right now than he actually  _ felt _ . Especially when fingertips brushed against his confined cock and he bucked into it desperately. “A-ah!” Welp, if  _ that _ didn’t scream virgin he didn’t know what did. 

Shiro felt his cheeks darken again at Lance calling his compliment. He nodded slightly before smirking when Lance bucked so suddenly at the light contact. Shiro licked his lips, reminding himself he had the upper hand in this situation. 

“Ngh… y’know…. I can… do the s-splits… standin…” Weird, useless information tumbled out of Lance’s mouth with his nervous habit of babbling. Although he guessed guys were usually supposed to find that attractive in chicks right? Flexibility and all that? But there were more pressing matters than his weird words and Lance ducked his head, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s and closing his eyes as he nudged their noses together. “Shiro… t-touch it…  _ please _ …”

When Lance blurted out his spontaneous factoid and Shiro couldn't help  _ immediately _ picturing at  _ least _ three ways he could make use of  _ that _ particular talent. He tried to stifle a sound at the way his cock leaked at the idea, precum soaking the fabric of his underwear where the tip of his cock pressed against it. 

But then there was the  _ plea _ and the gentle almost  _ tender _ nudging. Shiro's chest felt tight and he swallowed hard. His fingers moved to tangle in the fabric over Lance's left hip. He stole a light kiss before smirking again. "Cute when you beg too…" Shiro tugged suddenly and sharply, the front of the fabric giving way with a ripping sound. He didn't waste time in wrapping a hand around the other teen's dick, thumbing across the head before giving a long stroke. 

Lance kept his face close to Shiro’s for a moment, feeling fingers wrap in the fabric of the panties. It made them even tighter for a moment and he pressed his lips together hard as he was called cute for  _ begging _ . Although he guessed that’s what he’d done, desperate for some sort of relief from the tight confines of the underwear. From his aching cock.

Then Shiro  _ pulled _ and Lance choked on a gasp as fabric ripped and the pure roughness of it had him rolling his hips and  _ leaking _ a fat drop of precum. Erection now freed and standing proud, tenting the skirt, Lance finally pressed his lips to Shiro’s when he felt the hand around him. Moaning and licking at the seam of the other boy’s mouth when the tip was thumbed at, the stroke that followed had Lance all but humping into it. 

Shiro looked down, watching the way the fabric tented. The sloppy kissing and licking had a breathy groan falling past his lips. He watched the way the fabric moved with his strokes, feeling the weight of the other boy's cock in his hand, the slickness of the precum at the tip. It was… hot. The angle was a bit  _ odd _ , doing it to someone other than himself but with Lance in his  _ lap _ it was close enough for Shiro to adjust quickly. He didn't think he'd ever been quite so  _ hard _ . 

“Haa...feels g-good…” Lance licked again, pressing a kiss against Shiro’s mouth as one of his hands dropped down and stroked a line down the side of the bigger boy's neck. Down across his collarbones with a shy hesitation before coming to rest upon Shiro’s left pec with a hitching breath.

"Heh… You  _ really _ do like my chest don't you…? I thought that was just because you were drunk." Shiro asked quietly, amusement lacing his voice. The fondling was…  _ odd _ but not unwelcome. His cock begged for friction and Shiro obliged it, tugging Lance more forward into his lap. He rolled his hips up firmly, grinding against the other teen's ass. "O- _ oh god _ … Lance…" Shiro started moving his hand faster almost without realising he'd made a decision to do so, hips falling into a steady pace of upward motions. 

Lance blushed again when Shiro made the comment about his chest, fingers twitching in their place before he squeezed the firm swell of muscle a bit harder. “I… it looks really good… f-feels so good… I can’t help it.” Lance whispered honestly. He didn’t go so far as to outright say he’d fantasised about jerking off all over Shiro’s chest, of rubbing himself against it, though. 

Shiro only half stifled the breathy groan that the squeeze drew out. It… actually felt sort of really good. "It's fine… I… I don't mind…" He offered up a gentle smile, arching his torso into the contact slightly. Shiro's focus was entirely taken up by Lance's ass in his lap and the heavy weight of the dick in his hand and the way Lance was whimpering and desperately grabbing at him. 

Shiro was tugging Lance closer and grinding against his ass; the hand speeding up on his cock had the smaller teen choking on a whimper. He moved both hands to grip Shiro’s shoulders tight, body trembling harshly. “O- _ oh god w-wait.. Shiro… that’s….mnghh! _ ” Too late. The quickened pace coupled with Shiro’s  _ huge _ dick grinding against his ass and just the situation in general had Lance cumming hard and sudden. Thick strings of cum splashing against the underside of the skirt and soaking through a bit as he made a mess of Shiro’s hand and wrist. He gasped, tensing and rolling his hips in three sharp jerks before stilling and dropping his head to Shiro’s shoulder, feeling humiliated.

Shiro's breath hitched at the hot wetness of cum suddenly coating his hand. He could see it soaking through the skirt from underneath as well. It looked and  _ felt _ like  _ a lot _ . But then the smaller man was leaning heavily on his shoulder. Shiro moved to kill the engine, the car having heated up enough to last them a little while, at least, before moving to stroke slowly at Lance's back. His soiled hand rested lightly on the other teen's thigh, giving a small squeeze. "Hey… You… I… You alright…?" 

Lance’s body went even more slack when there was a hand rubbing his back in soothing motions. The messy hand squeezing his thigh making him shudder again momentarily as his oversensitive body processed the sensation. “Mn… s-sorry… was more excited than I thought heh…”

Shiro laughed slightly at the shudder. Lance was definitely cute in how he draped against him so easily. The weight against Shiro's body was warm and welcome and if, it weren't for the throbbing twitch of his cock against his pants, he might have been content to stay there for a while. "S'okay… It uhm… Was actually… really hot…" Shiro had gotten another  _ guy  _ off. In his lap. In his  _ car _ . He'd never thought that  _ those _ thoughts would get beyond jerking off in his room. 

Lance was sure his neck and ears were bright red again. His humiliatingly quick orgasm was burning itself into his memory and he knew he’d be rolling around his bed cringing about the embarrassment of it later. But Shiro was still hard and Lance would  _ definitely _ be hard again soon and he really wanted to make the most of the situation. So he pulled back, eyes heavy lidded and mouth parted to breathe still as he looked at Shiro’s face almost searchingly. He could only  _ try _ right? If Shiro didn’t want to it’d be fine, probably. 

“H-hold up…” Lance’s voice trembled with nerves again and he leaned across the console in the middle. Body bending easily, his hips stayed in Shiro’s lap but he stretched enough to scoop his pants up from the footwell of the passenger side. Hefting himself upright again Lance bit his lip as he pulled out three sachets of lubricant and a four strip of large condoms. “Um… so… we dun have to… I know it’s sorta sudden - for you anyway - but… I know…  _ stuff _ y’know so I was wondering if you wanted… wanted to do it….” Lance’s throat felt like it was closing up around the bold words. His voice croaking and cracking with how nervous he was to actually  _ ask _ .

Shiro frowned in confusion when Lance pulled back, watching the impressive curve Lance seemed to so easily contort his body into. His… pants…? Shiro's furrowed brow deepened for a moment until the  _ condoms _ and  _ lube packets _ came into his view. Then his brows shot upward instead with a slight gasp. Lance was… He wanted to…  _ Oh _ … Shiro swallowed, squeezing at Lance's thigh, feeling his own cock twitching against Lance's ass and wondering if it was noticeable. "I… You…" Shiro forced out a breath, looking the other boy dead in the face. "I don't  _ do _ one night stands, Lance. So… If this is what you want… And…  _ fuck _ I think it's obvious I want it… Then… You're stuck with me for a while. ...Sound fair…?" Easily  _ the _ most contorted and roundabout way of asking someone out, Shiro thought, but at least it was  _ out there _ . 

Lance twitched again as the squeeze to his thigh, his body twitching but still flaccid for the moment. He could feel  _ Shiro’s _ dick twitching though, despite the probably painfully tight pants the other boy was still trapped in. but when Shiro said he didn’t  _ do _ one night stands Lance was ready to apologise. The fumbled words on the tip of his tongue until Shiro continued. His heart flipped and ached in his chest, eyes wide and they may or may not have been watering from the weird shock of it. Shiro was basically asking him out right? Or like… for them to be fuck buddies, but from the way he’d worded it Lance doubted the latter to be the case.

Lance opened his mouth to answer, lips trembling enough that he closed it again and blushed hard as he drew the back of the hand holding the condoms up to his lower face. He blinked rapidly a few times trying to make the moisture in his eyes  _ go away _ because he was  _ a man damnit _ . “I… t-that… I mean… since last year I liked y-you so… I mean…” Lance fumbled over his words as his gaze dropped downwards and to the side. His head nodding slightly in agreement because he couldn’t speak again.

Shiro bit his lip at the silence. Lance looked like he was  _ trying _ to say something. But he also looked like he was going to start  _ crying _ . Shiro really hoped he didn't make Lance  _ cry _ . Still… even just  _ asking _ was insane. Shiro felt like his veins might burst from the adrenaline in his system. 

Shiro had  _ actually _ asked another guy out. When the guy was in his lap offering to ride his dick into the goddamn sunset. He couldn't just agree to the fling like a  _ normal _ eighteen year old. And it was a  _ guy _ . They'd either have to keep this-- _ whatever _ this became--hidden or else… The rumour mill was going to have enough fodder to last the rest of the year. Shiro wasn't entirely sure which option was better and which was worse. Keeping it hidden wasn't exactly ideal but… neither was the frenzy that was likely to result by  _ not _ keeping it hidden. 

But they could deal with that later. For the moment, Shiro let himself focus on Lance's face, reaching up to tug the other boy's hand down, cup his cheek, and draw him down again into another kiss. He moved slower this time, kneading his lips against Lance's between soft sounds and rolling his hips in steady motions before he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling back, Shiro bit his lip. "I'm uh… I've never… with a  _ guy _ , y'know? But… I know you need to…  _ prep _ things…? So… how do you want to do this?" He knew  _ how _ it was supposed to work but that was entirely different to  _ doing _ it. Hell, Shiro wouldn't exactly call himself  _ experienced _ in general; he could count on one hand the number of times he'd actually gone all the way with  _ anyone _ .

Lance muffled a soft sound as Shiro put a hand to his cheek and drew him in for another kiss. The gentle brush of lips was a reassurance and Lance kissed back just as tenderly. The burning arousal still aflame in his veins. And Shiro’s too if the way he was grinding was any indication. When Shiro announced he’d never done it with a  _ guy _ Lance snorted softly but it came with a fond smile. “S’okay. I guessed… I know how. Although… I never um… I’ve never done anything with anyone so I’ve only ever used my fingers and.. _ stuff _ .” Stuff being a guiltily bought dildo with his paypal account and the help of his older sister who was in the know.  _ That _ had been mortifying. But worth it.

Lance talking about using his fingers and whatever  _ stuff _ meant on himself, obviously meaning  _ fucking _ himself had Shiro's cock twitching at the idea, leaking more against the inside of his underwear, dripping against his hip.  His hands fell to his lap, working open the button and zipper of his pants to at least relieve  _ some _ of the pressure with an involuntary groan. 

Lance lifted himself, knees pressed at the edges of Shiro’s seat precariously as he watched the other boy unzip himself. God the  _ groaning _ had Lance biting his lip and hastily dropping the condoms and two of the lube packs to Shiro’s chest. Ripping the other open and letting some of it ooze out onto his fingers, the back of his head pressed against the roof of the car in this position. “Y...you can watch… if you wanna… or like… look away… whatever…” Lance croaked and then reached back and under the skirt, inevitably getting lube on it as his other hand braced against Shiro’s shoulder. He smeared some between his ass cheeks, letting out a long sigh as he pressed a finger into his body and began to thrust with it, gasping and letting his mouth hang open. Knowing how much he could take and being incredibly impatient, Lance inserted a second not long after. The stretch and burn was almost pleasant as he pressed his free hand down to grope at Shiro’s pec again.

Shiro watched as Lance adjusted himself, eyes moving across the slickness on his fingers. As if he'd look away. Not from this. He bit down hard on his lip when Lance sighed and started working himself open. Holy  _ shit _ . Shiro wasn't sure where to look, wanting to take in all of it. 

" _ Fuck _ …" Shiro breathed out the curse. His cock twitched impatiently, not at all onboard with the idea of just  _ watching _ , and Shiro gave in easily. He moved to free himself of the confines of his pants and the boxer-briefs beneath them, stroking slowly with a firm grip that stroked twice at the head for every stroke down the length. "You look so good…" He could only wonder what Lance would  _ feel _ like, heart hammering against the inside of his chest. 

Lance couldn’t help a proud little smile at the way Shiro cursed as he fingered himself for the older teen. Sure he couldn’t really  _ see _ where the fingers were thrusting slickly into his body but there was that telltale schlick sound and the movement of his hand. Lance watched as Shiro freed his own cock, breath catching at the sight of it and he could feel his own stirring again, fast. Shiro was definitely  _ bigger _ than Lance had imagined. Bigger even than his dildo and so  _ pretty _ and he wanted to suck the other boy off even more. But he could do that  _ next time _ . 

Shiro didn't miss the  _ look _ that Lance gave his cock when he could finally see it. He looked  _ hungry _ for it. A thought occurred to him then and Shiro bit his lip, pausing for a moment to squeeze at the head of his cock with a twist of his wrist. "So… Is it too strange to ask… If you've thought about this before…? With me…?" The idea that Lance might have-- _ probably had _ \--fingered himself to the idea of Shiro fucking him sent a thrill through the older teen's system, a strange determination to outmatch whatever fantasies the man in his lap had had. 

Right now, Lance wanted to feel _Shiro inside_ _him._ “Nmh… y-yeah I have…. A lot…” Lance admitted easily. He was fingerfucking himself in the guy's lap, watching Shiro jerk off to it… Lance saw no reason to deny it now. When he’d finished talking, Lance pulled his fingers free and leaned back to add the rest of the lube sachet to them. Watching Shiro’s face as he did so before dropping the empty pack on the passenger seat for later disposal. The smaller teen reached back again then, this time pressing three fingers into the tight ring of muscle and shuddering. “O-oh god I want you s-so bad…” Lance grit his teeth and rocked his hips back and forth as he fucked himself on his fingers. His cock was fully hard again and already leaking much more heavily than before as Lance jabbed at the edge of his prostate every few thrusts.

Shiro's breath hitched when the other teen  _ admitted _ that he had. Not just occasionally but  _ a lot _ . Shiro groaned under his breath, a sound that might have been a curse lost in the breathy exhale. He watched with rapt attention as Lance added  _ more _ lube to his fingers and then worked them back into himself. He only wished he could  _ see _ it better, that he could actually  _ watch _ Lance working himself open. 

Still, even as it was, Shiro could see that it was definitely making Lance fall apart just from whatever he was doing. Shiro wanted to make him fall apart like that. He cursed under his breath and fumbled for one of the condom packets, tearing it open and moving to roll it down the length of his cock with a groan at the sudden tightness. It was  _ tight _ but it was good enough. With how worked up he was, how worked up they  _ both _ were… Shiro didn't imagine they would last very long. His cock leaked and twitched in his grip as he gave himself a few more strokes. "J-just take your time… Whenever you're ready…" Shiro  _ was _ impatient, incredibly so, but… he also didn't want Lance hurting himself out of being overeager. 

Lance kept watching Shiro stroking himself, gaze flickering between Shiro’s face and his lap. He felt like a pervert but he couldn’t  _ help _ it. This was the stuff of his fantasies and it was actually happening, he wanted to burn the image into his mind even if they were going to do it again. So when Shiro cursed and fumbled to open a condom Lance knew that even if he wasn’t  _ quite _ ready he was going to sit on that dick  _ right away _ . Fuck patience. 

“I… I’ve been ready for  _ months _ .” Lance choked on a moan and pulled his fingers free again. His body pleasantly and eagerly loosened, though it’d probably still be a bit crampy at first having never taken anything quite so  _ thick _ . Lance ripped open another lube packet and leaned back a bit, emptying it all into the palm of his hand and then shakily smothering Shiro’s cock with a few firm strokes of his hand. He’d have kept going if he didn’t  _ ache _ for more.

Lance pulled away and shifted his position again, leaning back against the steering wheel and reaching between his legs from the back to hold Shiro’s erection in place. His own cock was standing hard and proud between his legs, the skirt falling against his belly and completely exposing him where he was protruding from the hole in the front of the panties. Which were now hiked down to below his ass cheeks in an odd way since he fingered himself. Lance lowered himself then, slowly. Biting his lip and closing his eyes as he felt the blunt head of Shiro’s dick press against the tight rim of his ass, Lance’s weight and previous prep helping him slip down until the tip was inside. It _was_ _thick_ , a small whimper chased by a loud groan bubbling out of Lance as he dropped a few inches all at once.

Shiro let out a shaky laugh at the eager words. "You know that's not quite what I meant…" But then there was a hand wrapping around him and Shiro bit his lip to stifle a moan at the touch that wasn't his own, eyes falling shut for a moment. When Lance pulled away, Shiro forced his eyes open again, gaze dropping in fascination to the way the other teen's cock jutted up between them, the way he  _ leaked _ . His dick was  _ pretty _ , slimmer and a bit shorter than Shiro's but still  _ definitely _ impressive. 

Shiro's admiration was derailed quickly, however at the feeling of Lance's hand wrapping around him, lining them up, and then the  _ pressure _ against the head of his cock. It almost seemed like it wasn't going to yield for a moment. But then it  _ did _ and it was  _ tight _ and so very  _ hot _ around him. Shiro let his jaw drop open on a choked groan. "O-oh my  _ god _ … Ngh…" Shiro's hips twitched and he forced his ass to stay flat against the seat, breaths coming shorter. His hands moved to grip at Lance's body, one at his thigh and one at his hip. " _ Fuck _ … S't-tight…" 

Lance revelled in Shiro’s reaction. Still he couldn’t help but utter an automatic apology, just in case it was  _ too tight _ . Since he’d read if it was then it could be uncomfortable for the one shoving their dick in, too. But it definitely didn’t feel like it should hurt Shiro, not if it wasn’t hurting  _ Lance _ at least. Burning and stretching? Sure. Hurting? No. 

Lance sank down as slowly as his shaking legs would allow him, feeling like Shiro bottomed out and how stretched his insides felt at being stuffed so full. Lance moved both hands  up to Shiro’s shoulders and held on tightly, trying to get used to the feeling of overfullness. It felt like Shiro was right up in his lower gut, it felt  _ good _ . 

Shiro shook his head at the apology, a quick, jerky motion that had his head spinning. No, it was fine, it was good, it was  _ too _ good. Then Lance was dropping down more and the tightness and heat felt like they could burn Shiro right to his core. Shiro's breaths came in sharp pants, his grip squeezing slightly at Lance's hip. He could very  _ very _ definitely get used to  _ this _ . 

Lance started moving with small grinding motions. Rolling his hips as his ass pressed flush against Shiro’s hips, stuttered and choked off moans spilling from the smaller teen’s lips as he moved. In retrospect, the car probably wasn’t the  _ best _ place to fuck for the first time, Lance banging the back of his head against the windscreen as he pulled up. But he ignored it, dropping back down the three or so inches he’d moved with a quick, heavy motion before repeating it. “Ss _ shit _ !”

Lance was  _ moving _ , rolling his hips and in the process tightening around Shiro's cock. Shiro croaked out a moan, head tipping back and eyes falling shut as Lance started to move up and down against him. "Oh  _ fuck _ … Nh… Lance…" The hand at Lance's thigh slipped up to mirror the other at his hips. He squeezed, kneading at Lance's hips slightly before he started to take over the motion, guiding Lance along the length of his cock, picking up their pace a bit. He added a snap of his hips to the end of each thrust, driving himself as deep as he could go. "Th-this okay…? Hnngh…" Shiro barely managed to get the words out between sharp pants and groans. 

Lance mewled when Shiro’s other hand came to rest on his hip to mirror it’s twin. He choked on another moan as he was suddenly being guided, the thrusts speeding up and getting  _ deeper _ if that were even possible. Every snap and grind of Shiro’s hips brushing and jabbing Lance’s prostate perfectly and he was already a leaking mess. “Y-yeehhnnn nngh yes!” Lance shifted his knees a bit, trying to get better leverage but it was impossible so he let Shiro urge his body up instead.

The other boy was  _ strong _ as all hell. Lance felt even more aroused just thinking about how well Shiro could toss him about if he wanted. About how he’d been carried so easily over the other boy's shoulder the night before. “O-oohhh  _ fuck _ .” Lance whimpered, letting his head fall forward as he felt saliva drip from his mouth to his chest, making the shirt wet. Fuck it, he felt way too good to care.

Shiro's gaze flicked between Lance's face and the sight of his leaking cock when he could manage to keep his eyes open. Which, admittedly, was only about half of the time. But it felt  _ good _ . It was  _ so good _ and Lance was making such  _ pretty _ noises for him. Seeing the other boy outright  _ drooling _ at it spurred Shiro on. Oh… god he wanted to  _ really _ make Lance lose it completely. 

"You… said you were pretty flexible, right…?" Shiro asked, a glint of a smirk in his gaze. He moved quickly then, dropping one hand to push his seat back as far from the wheel as it would go and give him more room. Hooking his hands under Lance's thighs, he tugged the other teen's support out from under him, shifting their angle and effectively pinning Lance back against the wheel. He was suddenly glad for the broken horn of his car. The angle let him move faster, harder, the quick, jerky movements of his hips coming more strongly into play. 

When Shiro asked about how flexible Lance was he blinked his eyes open, pupils blown with arousal and a slightly confused frown. “Yeah I- yaahhh nhhh Shiro!” At first the sound had been out of surprise at the sudden movement. But as his legs were yanked from under him and he was hefted into Shiro’s grasp and shoved against the wheel it turned into pleasure.

“Oh!  _ GHoD! _ ” Lance let his head fall back against the dash behind the wheel as the pace was suddenly fast,  _ harder _ . His body burned and it would  _ definitely _ be more than a little sore after but in the moment Lance could think of nothing  _ better _ than the way Shiro was pounding into him. “Mnhhhore…  _ fuck _ ah!” Lance grabbed Shiro’s shoulders, short fingernails digging into them through the other boy’s shirt. His toes curling in the knee high socks he was wearing as pleasure made his eyes water and his scalp tingle, eyes rolling back as he couldn’t even hope to keep them open.

The position was awkward, cramped, and Shiro would probably regret it later when his thighs were burning. But he could deal with that  _ later _ . He could  _ definitely _ be a lot faster and harder with his thrusts at the new angle. The tightness of Lance's body almost made Shiro feel like he couldn't  _ breathe _ while making him feel very much  _ alive _ . His arms burned slightly both from the weight of supporting Lance against the wheel and the nails digging into his shoulders. 

Lance looked  _ good _ , fucked out and out of it and so very good. It drove Shiro to keep going, desperately chasing his own climax with every movement of his body. Small praises and compliments spilled incoherently from his lips. The closer he got, the more erratic his thrusts became. "Ngh… I don't… c-can't l-last much… longer…" Shiro warned. His pace picked up again, fucking Lance into the wheel and squeezing at his body where his hands gripped him, tugging him to meet every thrust. He was surprised that he managed to last as long as he did when he came with a choked groan a few long moments later, hips jerking in two harsher thrusts before shuddering into a few more smaller grinding motions. 

Lance took Shiro’s thrusts with pleased whines and groans, each jab of the other teen’s cock was more than enough to make him want to cum. The sensation a constant thrum in his body as he was pounded into the steering wheel. He’d probably have some bruises later, but it was so very worth it for  _ this _ . Lance had never in his life felt so good, Shiro’s body apparently way more than a little compatible with his own. At least in Lance’s mind.

“S-shiro…  _ Shiro _ mnhh c-cum..ah!” Lance encourage when the older boy said he was close. Lance too was almost at the point of no return and he let go of Shiro’s shoulder to wrap a hand around his own dick. Jerking hard and fast as as each thrust sent him higher. Then Shiro was cumming and Lance whimpered at the suddenly harsher jolts, sobbing as the smaller grinding motions sent him over the edge too. His cum made even more of a mess of what he was wearing and his own hand as he twitched and tensed before going limp in the other boy’s arms. “Nghh…"

Shiro's voice cracked around an almost broken sound when Lance came shortly after him, the clenching almost too much to his oversensitive body and sending a rippling wave of shudders through him. When Lance sagged, Shiro did as well, dropping more fully back into his seat and easing Lance's legs back into a more normal position. Well… as much as he  _ could _ anyway. 

"Oh…  _ god _ … That was…" Shiro shook his head with a shaky laugh. His cheeks felt flushed with heat and he moved to run his hand through his own hair, letting out a huff. 

Lance hummed softly in response to Shiro’s open ended comment. Yes it  _ was _ … Certainly more than good. More than amazing, was there such a thing?? Lance felt sated and hot and  _ messy  _ and something about the last part made everything seem even better. He wondered if Shiro would be opposed to cumming on him sometime. But that was it for right now, Lance’s body was aching and trembling.

Looking back at Lance, he reached up, brushing across the other teen's cheeks with the pad of his thumb, wiping away the moisture. "Hey… you okay…?" Shiro's concern was obvious in his tone, his voice quiet and more than a little breathless. 

The thumb wiping his cheek made Lance blink his eyes open, vision blurry as he ducked his head to look at Shiro. Still panting and very much blissed out. “Nh? Mmh.. best orgasm. Ever.” Lance said almost slurring with how spent he was. 

Shiro's features burst into a slightly bashful smile at the compliment. Lance definitely  _ sounded _ completely fucked-out. And the way the other boy's voice sounded after an orgasm, still wrecked with arousal and from his moans… Shiro could get used to that sound, he thought. 

The fact that Shiro was still buried inside of him made Lance more pleased than it should have, and he licked his lips, biting his lip as he ground his pelvis down to give Shiro a bit of ‘too much’ sensation. A sleepy, cheeky look was plastered across his features.

Shiro choked on his own throat when Lance ground down against him, eyes clenching shut for a moment. "Ahh- _ Nnh! _ " Shiro groaned before forcing his eyes open again. He took in the look on Lance's face and couldn't help a slight laugh. Leaning in, he pressed a brief kiss to the other boy's nose. " _ That _ was uncalled for, you brat." Shiro's hands moved back to Lance's hips, easing him up and off of his flagging cock before letting him settle back in his lap. 

Lance licked his lips at Shiro’s moan and then laughed in a cracked voice as he was called a brat. “Mn made you moan again for me though. Totally worth it.” Lance said, a little more able to breathe now that they’d been still for a little bit. He let himself be manhandled off of the other teen’s cock again, shuddering and dropping a hand between his legs out of slight first time paranoia. The condom wasn’t still there, it didn’t feel like he was leaking cum  _ or _ blood. Lance paused to feel himself, his body relaxed and easily opening up for the moment. 

Shiro couldn't help but laugh at the sheer cheekiness of the response. His brows quirked at the sight in front of him, watching as Lance very obviously felt himself out. Shiro had to admit, he  _ was _ curious just how much Lance had  _ stretched out _ from what they'd done. He knew the other boy was a lot  _ looser _ when they'd finished than when they'd started. 

Shiro glanced away as if he  _ hadn't _ been thinking about what Lance's hand was doing as hard as he had been. He moved to tug the condom off awkwardly between them, tying it off. After a moment of debate, Shiro dropped it to the footwell under his legs to deal with and throw out as soon as he could. He was glad there didn't seem to be any sort of  _ mess _ at least. Sure, there wasn't usually in the  _ porn _ and things he'd seen but… that was  _ porn _ which wasn't exactly  _ realistic _ and it was still an  _ ass _ . 

"Should  _ probably _ get you home soon…" Shiro sighed. "You going to tell me where you live now…?" Staying out overnight had definitely  _ not _ been part of his plans. Then again, neither had asking another  _ guy _ out or having  _ sex _ in his car. It had been a very unexpected night and morning. 

With an embarrassed jolt, Lance realised what he was doing and pulled his fingers back, a quick glance showing that, no, he wasn’t bleeding. Lance wiped his hand off on the cheerleading uniform and hummed at the question. “Actually… like… two blocks away from the house the party was at.” He wanted to feel guilty about it, but he didn’t. Not after what had happened as a result of his silence.

The answer was… surprising and Shiro snorted, dropping his head to the window next to him and pressing his forehead against the cold glass for a moment. "Of course you do. Alright well… In that case I'm buying us breakfast on the way back. You probably wanna get changed now?" Shiro wasn't sure what Lance's family situation was but somehow he doubted 'I was out all night and now I've shown up in some other guy's car in a cum-stained cheerleader uniform' would go over well with  _ anyone's _ parents. 

Lance almost squirmed when Shiro pressed his forehead to the window, but then the other boy was offering him breakfast and Lance was  _ starving _ . Then the mention of his clothes was brought up and Lance had almost forgotten about that. “Oh… heh… Yeah.” He grinned bashfully before leaning in to kiss the other teen, then Lance climbed over to his original place. 

It was less than graceful but Shiro couldn’t  _ really _ expect Lance to be after  _ that _ and in such a small space, right? Muscles were aching that he didn’t even know  _ existed _ before now. Wish a slight shiver now that his body temperature had gone back to normal Lance stripped the shirt off and bent to get his t-shirt from the night before. Pulling it on before arching and lifting his hips to slide off the ruined panties with a sound of relief. He awkwardly pulled on his jeans before tugging the soiled skirt off too, finally resembling someone more  _ normal _ . “Heh… should probably find a trash can to shove this in somewhere too. I  _ cannot _ walk through the door with this scrunched under my arm my Mamá would throw her damn shoe at me thinkin’ I did something to some girl.” 

The kiss was gentle, nice, and it had Shiro smiling slightly. He snorted at the awkward way that Lance clambered off of him. Still… he couldn't help staring for the few brief moments that the other boy was shirtless. Shiro wanted to touch him again, touch him  _ more _ . But there was always another time for  _ that _ . When Lance said that they should just throw the outfit out, Shiro snickered at the way it was phrased. No, the younger teen was definitely the one who'd had things done  _ to _ him instead. 

"Seems a shame to just… toss it…" Shiro tried to keep the comment idle, starting the car again and adjusting his seat back into position. "Especially when it looked so good on you…" He picked his way through his words, buckling himself in and gesturing for Lance to do the same before putting the car into gear, heading back towards the road and turning them towards food. "I mean… I could… get it washed without any questions. If… y'know… you wanted me to… hang onto it… For… some other time. Or not. Y'know… that's probably weird. Nevermind." 

Lance was fiddling with his chair when Shiro made his first comment, the lever releasing it making it shoot up into a seated position again and slam Lance in the back with an ‘oof’. “Huh?” His face was going bright red again, he knew it was. Shiro  _ wanted _ to keep it? “I.. I…” He buckled up with shaking hands when he was gestured towards. “Um… I mean… if I’m gonna dress up for you I sorta…” 

Lance bit his lip and looked out the window to hide his embarrassment, though the back of his neck and his ears were redder than his cheeks. “I mean… I can buy some stuff, if you tell me what you like… but I dun really wanna use a random chick's hand me down…” Lance squirmed in his seat, nervous and embarrassed. “Like… nurse or… japanese school girl or something…”

Shiro was expecting that there was an almost certain chance that Lance was going to just tell him that was weird. And it was weird. Probably. But Lance was starting in on 'if he was going to dress up for him' and Shiro's hands clenched on the wheel. He almost didn't dare to breathe, stealing a surprised glance at the side of Lance's very obviously red and blushing face. 

But then Lance was continuing. Offering to  _ buy things _ , to dress up  _ for him _ in  _ those _ sorts of things. Shiro choked, blinking wide-eyed as he tried to focus on the road. Driving had been… a bad idea. "I… I mean… You don't have to do that… If you're… not into it or whatever." Shiro bit his lip, shaking his head. "But… You do have… very nice legs… Uhm is drive-thru okay or you want to stop somewhere?" Shiro changed the topic abruptly, trying to bite down the heat in his own cheeks. 

Lance shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t like he was  _ against  _ it at all, just that he’d never really thought about it before. But the skirt had given  _ excellent _ access and it did feel sort of..  _ Nice _ . Especially with how Shiro looked at him. After all Shiro probably never even thought about  _ kissing _ another guy before now… let alone  _ fucking _ him. Perhaps Lance should soften the blow a bit…

“I’m not against it…” Lance chewed on his lip and looked down at his lap. “It’s kinda hot… t-the way you look at me… like that.” Lance fiddled with the edge of his t-shirt and shrugged a shoulder again. “I mean there’s weird things I wanna do.. Hopefully… sometime so like.. Maybe we could try both out. Dressing up n… stuff.” Lance took a deep breath and shook his head. “Drive thru is fine. My ass is sorta  _ slick _ and sore y’know… lube.” 

Shiro nodded with a hum when Lance said he wasn't  _ against _ it, that he'd liked the way Shiro  _ looked _ at him. Well… Now that he'd let himself  _ start _ looking at Lance like that… He wasn't about to stop just because of what Lance was wearing. The guy  _ was _ attractive as far as he was concerned. Then Lance was saying there were 'weird things' he'd want to do too and Shiro's thoughts latched onto that thought. 

The comment about Lance's  _ ass _ had the older teen snorting under his breath before sobering. "Right… Sorry about that…" Shiro couldn't bring himself to be  _ too _ sorry. He turned, pulling into the parking lot of the next fast food place he came across and into the drive-thru lane. "I  _ am _ curious what kinds of… 'weird things' you're into…" He eyed Lance up more openly, appraisingly, curiously. But then they were next to order and Shiro put in an order for himself, trailing off and gesturing for Lance to pipe up with whatever he wanted. 

When they pulled up into the drive thru Lance was still smiling, even if the curiosity over his ‘weird things’ issue made him want to avoid the subject. “I’ll… uh… Let you know sometime.” He grinned and then looked at the menu as Shiro was ordering. When it was his turn he asked for something cheap but filling, too awkward to have a full blown meal out of the other boy so soon. 

After they finished eating the drive home was calm even though Lance still felt self conscious. When they got to his house Lance leaned across the space between them quickly, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek and fumbling over some words of parting that involved see ya’s and mentions of maybe meeting at school on Monday. He pretended to  _ not _ see the way his mother was looking at him as he came through the front door and ran up to his room with a red face.


	3. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shiro did speak up, it was with a quieter, more sombre tone. "But… of course that was just the stairs caving… And back a few years before that, a kid just happened to get stuck in there for three days. Said all the doors just… let him out in a different part of the house. But I'm sure he was just lost. And don't forget the walls of the old barn regularly wind up covered in blood. Or the fact that sometimes… when it's really dark and really late… They say you can see the ghost of a woman in the bedroom window, beckoning you in." Shiro shrugged, letting his tone lighten considerably into something almost too casual. "But… I'm sure that's just rumours and troublemakers, right?"
> 
> When Shiro started speaking again, Lance glanced over at him, eyes turning wide as he spoke of a boy being lost for days and blood and a ghost. Lance swallowed loudly and shifted in his seat. “T-that’s… there’s no way. Nope.” Lance bit his lip and shifted in his seat, a glance out the window showing the darkness getting murky with fog and the thick shroud of woodland on either side of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh we're just cranking out these chapters huh? Well this is the end of our completed chapters so more updates will happen as we finish writing them. We just wanted to get this spooky-themed chapter up in time for Halloween! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

Lance wasn’t sure  _ how _ it had happened still. He and Shiro were  _ dating _ . Obviously it was a secret from everyone, there was no way Lance wanted to risk anyone finding out. It had been two weeks so far, of awkward stolen glances and the odd make out in an empty classroom at lunch. But much to Lance’s libido’s disappointment they hadn’t had the chance to go farther again. 

There was no way in hell Shiro could come back to his place with his three sisters and his parents there. Plus Lance didn’t want to bug Shiro and ask to go back to his just in case there was a similar situation there, too tentative about their relationship to push for anything. Shiro was great, but Lance wasn’t sure if he measured up to the right sort of standard. It seemed like Shiro had only ever even thought about girls before Lance literally threw himself at him, too.

Two weeks. Shiro had had a  _ boyfriend _ for two weeks. It seemed like the blink of an eye and yet with the nervous rush the idea still gave him and the fact they were not only dating in  _ secret _ but hadn't been able to do more than sloppy hidden makeouts during school… it seemed like a  _ long _ time. Shiro had never thought he'd be  _ jealous _ of his teammates with Cheerleader Girlfriend Of The Week sat firmly on their laps at any given moment. But when he could barely steal a glance at Lance some days… The divide was definitely  _ noticeable _ . It was almost enough to make him want to just be  _ open _ about it. …Almost. 

_ Finally _ they had a weekend where Shiro didn’t have training and Lance wasn’t roped into helping his mother or one of his sisters with something. So Friday after school, Lance got home as quickly as possible and changed into something less school comfort more ‘look at my ass’. The tight, light blue skinny jeans would have been  _ painful _ with an erection but the way they hugged his ass and thighs made up for it. At least if Shiro actually  _ liked _ the way his ass looked. The t-shirt was less impressive but other than the plain ones he wore to school all of Lance’s shirts had some anime-related slogan or image printed on it. So he’d settled for a tight fitting t-shirt with something about titans scrawled across the chest.

Lance announced he was going to hang out with a friend, again, and that he’d probably stay out again for the night. God he  _ hoped _ he was staying out the night. Lance decided he was infinitely lucky to have such a laid back mother, even if he  _ knew _ he was going to get teased when he got home. Relentlessly. The fact they all knew he was gay and were accepting was a blessing, even if it meant that any time he spent alone with a guy was micro-analysed and he’d get nudged and winked at for the next few dinner times. 

Lance pulled on his jacket and left to wait out front for Shiro to arrive. Since it was almost Halloween they’d planned a night drive, not that Lance was all that  _ into _ scary stuff. But it couldn’t be  _ that _ bad surely? Plus it meant more alone time with Shiro at last, in his car, where they could do  _ stuff _ . He made sure to shove the lube packs and condoms into his jacket pocket so he didn’t accidentally explode one when he sat down. Tight jeans and lube didn’t mix. Zipping his coat up Lance crossed his arms and checked his phone as he waited for Shiro, they  _ really _ needed to exchange numbers. Lance hardly used his phone for anything other than porn or looking things up, so he’d completely forgotten people generally used them to actually communicate. Maybe Shiro had skype or something too.

After getting himself lost twice on the way to Lance's house and watching the clock tick on his dashboard tick from five minutes early to five minutes  _ late _ , Shiro thought that maybe he should  _ actually _ get around to giving Lance his number. And vice versa. Granted, he rarely ever  _ used _ his phone, finding it too often overrun with invitations to things he really wasn't interested in. But still, being able to get in touch with Lance would be… a good thing. 

Finally pulling up in front of the house, Shiro offered up an apologetic wave. He couldn't help his gaze all but getting  _ stuck _ on Lance's legs. The way the fabric hugged at his body… Shiro found himself far too occupied with the thought of taking them  _ off _ . But no, he had plans, entirely intending to drag Lance out past the outskirts of town to check out some of the old abandoned barns. At least to look. Maybe see if he could get under his skin with an unsettling story or two, have an excuse to get the other teen clinging onto him. Especially with the fact that his parents were out of town for the weekend and he could actually, maybe, if Lance were agreeable, take him  _ home _ . ...Maybe the pants weren't  _ entirely _ to blame for his distraction. But they were definitely helping. 

Lance found himself checking the time on his phone more than he should have. Anxious nervousness making him bounce on the balls of his feet as Shiro started getting late. Lance could feel himself starting to doubt things again, insecurity getting the best of him, until Shiro finally pulled up and waved and Lance’s heart went back down to where it was meant to be. 

“H-hey!”  _ Fuck _ why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He was fine at school, mostly. Lance slipped into the passenger side of Shiro’s car and grinned at him, buckling up as he did. “So where’s this spooky place huh? Is it like storybook scary or shit your pants horror movie scary?” Lance asked before leaning across to grip the front of Shiro’s shirt. “Before you tell me though I really think you need to say sorry for being late, I was lonely.” The sad pout on his lips was overdramatic, but it was easy to cover up his pre-date anxiety by being cheeky. 

Shiro blinked as Lance rambled out his questions. He'd barely opened his mouth to respond when the other teen was leaning over and yanking on his shirt with a pout. Shiro huffed out a laugh reflexively. "Lance, I…" It was obvious enough what Lance was asking of him. But… Shiro's gaze darted around to the houses around them. It was barely even sunset. Anyone could see them. 

Swallowing hard, Shiro brought a hand up between them, cupping at Lance's jaw as he closed the distance between them. He took his time, the kiss hard but deliberately slow, mapping out the contours of Lance's mouth with his lips and tongue. When he pulled back, it was with a nudge to the other boy's cheek with the tip of his nose before he pulled back completely. "I'm sorry I was late. Got turned around." 

When Shiro paused and seemed to look around them Lance was convinced he’d get turned down. Not that he could blame the other boy for his wariness, the smaller teen was also paranoid of people finding out. Mainly because he  _ knew _ high school politics would make him the diseased one that had ‘infected’ Shiro and thus a great punching bag both for guys and the girls hoping to get Shiro. But this  _ wasn’t _ school and he didn’t  _ care _ really if his family saw, just that Shiro wasn’t subjected to them yet. 

But then he was being kissed and Lance relaxed into it with a sigh. A pleased little moan bubbled out of him as they kissed, tasting Shiro and feeling him so close always got Lance going pretty quick. So it was probably good when the other boy pulled back, before the jeans really  _ did _ become an issue.

Shiro settled back into his seat, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as he started the car and pulled back onto the road. "And as for your questions… Out past town there's some really old abandoned farm stuff? It's pretty rickety, not really safe to go in but… There's some pretty spooky legends about what happened there, why no one's lived there in so long. And what's happened since. You've probably heard about it before. Y'know… Lights in the windows of the old farmhouse, weird sounds from the barns, things going missing when you turn your back. That kind of stuff." His gaze briefly flicked over to Lance with a challenge. "Not too scary for you, right?" 

Lance sat back properly and Shiro explained where they were going. Lance lifted a brow. “Yeah. Yeah I know of em I remember some kid in school when I was ten broke his back in one of those places. He  _ said _ there were monsters there but I’m pretty sure the stairs caved in or something.” Lance blinked, he  _ had _ heard more stories about them but always tuned out. He wasn’t exactly the best person when it came to scary shit but he’d grown a  _ ton _ since then so this date was fine. Right? He was  _ not _ scared. “I mean heh… it’s just a rumour there’s no such thing right?” Lance pretended that there wasn’t a squeak to his tone.

Shiro heard the slight squeak. Oh… Lance was the skittish sort, apparently. Oh… he was going to have to take advantage of that. Just a little. It wasn't like  _ he _ believed any of the rumours. Well, mostly. If there  _ was _ something there, he didn't think it was actually capable of  _ hurting _ anyone, just that people tended to hurt  _ themselves _ when they were scared. "Of course, of course… No such thing…" Shiro licked his lips, tensing his grip on the steering wheel. 

Lance hummed when Shiro agreed there was no such thing, feeling reassured.

Shiro was quiet for a long moment, letting the streets get darker around them as the lights became less frequent and the sun set properly. When he did speak up, it was with a quieter, more sombre tone. "But… of course that incident was just the stairs caving… And back a few years before that, a kid just  _ happened _ to get stuck in there for three days. Said all the doors just… let him out in a different part of the house. But I'm sure he was just  _ lost _ . And don't forget the walls of the old barn regularly wind up covered in  _ blood _ . Or the fact that sometimes… when it's really dark and really late… They say you can see the ghost of a woman in the bedroom window, beckoning you in." 

Shiro shrugged, letting his tone lighten considerably into something almost  _ too _ casual. "But… I'm sure that's just rumours and troublemakers, right? I brought flashlights and snacks anyway. Figure we can walk around outside a little, see if anything  _ weird _ happens? I'm not crazy enough to go inside." 

When Shiro started speaking again, Lance glanced over at him, eyes turning wide as he spoke of a boy being lost for  _ days _ and  _ blood _ and a  _ ghost _ . Lance swallowed loudly and shifted in his seat. Fuck he really should have  _ not _ downed so much cola before coming out. He’d thought he was over his bladder being a shit when he was  _ really _ anxious. Not the ‘oh my god Shiro’s near me’ sort of anxious but the scared sort. 

“T-that’s… there’s no way. Nope.” Lance bit his lip and shifted in his seat, a glance out the window showing the darkness getting murky with fog and the thick shroud of woodland on either side of the car. “W-we should stop y’know. Not yet cuz like it looks really cold and it’s getting foggy but when we’re closer to people again we should stop for a rest break y’know.” Lance was  _ definitely _ squeaking now. He was silent for a moment before fidgeting and asking a quiet question. “Y’dun think it’s real.. Right?”

Shiro couldn't help but smirk slightly at Lance's skittishness as he fidgeted. Really, he knew it shouldn't have entertained him as much as it did. But… Lance was sort of… cute when he was nervous, the way he curled into himself a little bit, the fidgeting and biting of his lip. It made him seem vulnerable somehow. The comment about a rest break had the older teen blinking for a moment but he nodded, slowing the car down just slightly in the thicker fog. "We'll stop on the way back into town… Or you can just… find a bush or something when we're there if you need it." 

When he was asked if he thought it was  _ real _ , Shiro paused for a moment. Ghosts and evil spirits… It all seemed a bit far-fetched. But… there were so many stories. "I think… There have definitely been a lot of bad and weird things that have happened on that property. That's what I think." It was sort of a cop-out answer but it was the best answer Shiro could offer, really. 

“Mh… yeah.” Lance decided that the place couldn’t be  _ that _ scary right? He could just go there somewhere when Shiro was out of earshot, but the other boy’s answer to his question about it being haunted didn’t exactly put Lance at ease. He didn’t deny believing it, he didn’t say it was obviously a crock of shit. Lance made an awkward sound and looked out the window.

It was only another few minutes before he was pulling down a dirt road, stopping a safe distance from the two main, shadowed buildings. They had been fenced off once, of course, but it was obvious there were plenty of places where the chicken wire fence had been cut and patched and cut and patched. Killing the engine, Shiro unbuckled himself and half turned in his seat to snatch a backpack off the back seat, pulling out two flashlights. "So… You want to take a look around? Or… do you want to head back?" 

It seemed  _ ominous _ as Shiro killed the engine and fished out a couple of flashlights. But his offer of leaving without looking around seemed like he was daring Lance to show what a pussy he was. His pride wouldn’t stand for that. “No, let’s go. Looks… It looks fun.” Sure, if creepy old buildings full of things that wanted to kill you were fun. Lance took a flashlight and grinned shakily before forcing himself to move. Getting out of the car, he wished he was back inside as cold mist laced around his ankles. Why did the weather have to play along too?

Shiro wouldn't have been surprised if Lance wanted to turn back. He thought Lance looked he thought like the idea sounded about as 'fun' as a bath would sound to a small cat. But the other boy was taking one of the flashlights and getting out of the car and Shiro shrugged before hopping out as well. He shuddered slightly at the chill of the fog in the night air, closing his door and locking up the car. 

Clicking on his light, Shiro carefully stepped across the uneven road, rounding the car to Lance's side. It didn't look like anyone else was around and Shiro didn't waste any time in snatching up his free hand, giving a tug in the direction of one of the breaks in the fence. "Come on. We'll just walk around for a bit, see what happens." His slight smile turned teasing as he tugged them through to the other side. "Don't worry, I'll get you home in one piece. ...Mostly." 

Lance watched Shiro move around the car and squeaked when the other boy took his hand so abruptly. His heart fluttering and his cheeks colouring despite the chill in the air. Oh he  _ liked _ this, being outside and not worrying about anyone seeing them. Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand and stuck his tongue out when the other boy said he’d get him out in  _ mostly _ one piece. “Yeah yeah.” 

As they walked, Shiro couldn't resist the temptation to point out every bump or movement or suspicious sound. At first, it had just been to rile Lance up. But the more he did it, the more he found himself  _ actually _ jumping slightly at the blur of a startled cat running across the ground or the screech of an owl from somewhere behind them. Every time, he reflexively clutched Lance closer to him, squeezing his hand. It  _ was _ a bit… eerie, being alone in the darkness with so many darkened windows staring blankly down at the pair of them. Not to mention the fact that the wet chill was starting to settle into his bones. 

Lance was anxious and as they walked around he eventually ended up all but pasted against Shiro’s side. The fog was rolling in thicker, it was  _ dark _ , and there were noises all around them that were probably trees and wild animals but sounded much more eerie. Lance was definitely more out of breath than he should have been but he needed to pee and he was on edge and  _ Shiro _ seemed like he was on edge too which wasn’t a good sign. 

Two full laps of the grounds later and only about an hour after they arrived, Shiro found himself tugging them back to the break in the fence and the car and  _ warmth _ . He felt  _ jittery _ . "Okay I think… that's probably enough exploring for one night." 

When the other boy said they should get back, Lance nodded enthusiastically. “Y-yeah… god.. Yes… we should…  _ eehhh! _ ” Something creaked and slammed from the direction of the house and Lance pulled away from Shiro in favour of bolting to the car and grabbing the handle. “C-c’mon…”

The creak and the  _ slam _ was the last straw to have Shiro darting around to the other side of the car in a hurry, fumbling to press the button on his keys to unlock the doors. He tugged at the door, slipped in, and slammed it shut behind himself in record time, waiting until Lance was in before prodding at the automatic lock button on the door. It was  _ slightly _ easier to relax with glass and metal between them and the  _ sounds _ from outside but Shiro quickly started the car anyway. 

Buckling in, Shiro shifted the car into gear and pulled a quick turn, feeling his heartrate slow the farther they got from the creepy old buildings. Finally Shiro slunk down in his seat slightly, relaxing his death-grip on the wheel and letting out a shaky laugh and running a hand through his hair. "Alright… next time you get to pick the idea. That was… unnerving." Still, they were far enough away now, right? Right. They'd left anything weird that might or might not have been there far behind them already. 

Lance buckled up with a wheeze, only relaxing a tiny bit before Shiro was saying he should pick the next date idea. “Y-yeah… I’m pretty much a… a movie and dinner kinda guy I think.” His laugh was strained but genuine. But it was over now and a bathroom break wasn’t long off which was good because his bladder was at complete capacity, and now not only were his skinny jeans digging into his stomach but the seat belt was tight as well. 

Shiro was finally starting to relax despite the thick, ominous fog, when a black  _ blob _ darted out into the road not far in front of the car. Logic said it was probably a deer, that he was being absurd. Logic was not in control. Shiro couldn't help it, he screamed, slamming hard on the brakes and screeching the car to a very sudden and very abrupt stop. 

Dinner and a movie sounded good, Shiro thought. Safe, normal, peaceful. Still, he couldn't deny the thrum of adrenaline in his veins, despite the fear lacing through it. And that feeling… he didn't completely mind. It had his senses feeling like they were in overdrive. Which was a thrill. And at least Lance was laughing, even if it was shaky. So it obviously wasn't a  _ complete _ disaster. 

It was  _ not _ a good thing that as Lance sat there squirming and wiggling with the need to pee that something was suddenly at the front of the car. Lance was screaming before the other boy slammed the breaks on. The sudden jerk of his body against the locking seatbelt  _ hurt _ and he felt a sudden gush of warmth at his crotch. 

Lance covered his face with a strangled sound but he couldn’t  _ stop _ it now, and in the silence that followed the sound of him pissing himself was way too loud. His breaths heavy but then the relief hit and Lance shuddered and couldn’t stop the noise of release bubbling out of him on a soft groan. The dark patch seeped across his groin and down his legs into the seat beneath him. He wanted to die. There was no  _ way _ he could look at Shiro again now, he’d  _ pissed himself in Shiro’s car _ . A  _ lot _ . It was still coming, he could hear it hitting the floor with a dull thrum of sound before petering off to a dribble and a drip as he was finally empty.

After the shock of his body being jolted by the sudden stop, it took Shiro a moment to register the sound coming from Lance's direction. Liquid. Gushing. Lance shuddering and  _ groaning _ . The patter against the floor. Oh.  _ Oh. _ Oh holy hell, Lance was  _ pissing himself _ . Shiro's gaze immediately, without even thinking, snapped over to the other teen's lap, watching the growing dark patch in the dim light. That was…  _ a lot _ of piss. 

Lance looked from his posture absolutely  _ mortified _ . And Shiro couldn't blame him. He'd  _ pissed in his car _ . It was filthy and awful and… Shiro stared in shock as he felt the twinges of  _ arousal _ stirring low in his gut. It  _ was _ filthy. And it  _ was _ awful. But… It was also… strangely… hot in a way that the older teen wasn't quite sure how to interpret. Forbidden? Sort of. But also how completely  _ vulnerable _ it left the other boy. And how  _ humiliated _ he had to be. But finding that  _ hot _ ? That had to make Shiro some sort of pervert. He let one hand drop to shield his lap, swallowing hard. "...L-lance…?" 

Lance whimpered as the silence stretched on between them. Breath hitching as he glanced toward Shiro and the way he was being stared at, with wide eyes and a slight flush of colour to the other boy’s cheeks. A hand on Shiro’s lap that would just be there coincidentally but made Lance’s body twitch with acknowledgement.  _ Oh god _ . Shiro was staring at him and Lance felt like he was getting  _ turned on _ and he was  _ so fucking humiliated _ which was making it worse.

“I… I dunno I… oh god I’m so sorry don’t hate me… d-don’t tell anyone.” Another sob made his breath hitch and Lance squirmed in the wet seat, feeling the fluid squish against his ass and the backs of his thighs. Feeling his dick beginning to throb to life which was just confusing but he was  _ so filthy _ right now and Shiro was still staring at him and he was full of adrenaline and shame and god he was  _ turned on!? _ “O-oh god… don’t… please don’t hate me.” Despite his bodily reaction, his heart was aching and beating fast, paranoia and the fear of abandonment making his eyes water. Tears spilled out and over his cheeks as Lance looked at the other boy desperately. 

Shiro couldn't look away. When Lance glanced at him with a sob, Shiro felt his cheeks flush more intensely. He was definitely getting hard, his breaths coming in shorter puffs of confused arousal from between slightly parted lips.  _ Hate him? _ If anyone should be hating  _ anyone _ in this situation, Lance would be the one to have that right given how Shiro was eyeing him like a choice piece of meat. But he couldn't  _ help _ himself. Letting his gaze fall back to Lance's lap briefly, Shiro swallowed hard. It… had to be his imagination but… It… almost looked like the other teen was getting  _ hard _ too. 

Shiro was  _ definitely _ looking at his wet lap. There was no way that the younger boy could miss that flicker of a gaze, the way he was being taken in in small intervals. Still, it was a bit reassuring to know he wasn’t going to be hated, that Shiro wasn’t going to suddenly shun him and not be able to look at him sexually again cuz he’d pissed himself like a kid. 

"I…" Shiro's voice came out as something of a croak and he licked his lips before swallowing. "Relax… I don't hate you… I…" His gaze flicked down again and he slowly moved to shift the car into park before leaning across the gap between them. His hand tangled in the front of Lance's shirt, tugging him closer sharply as he let his eyes drop down more pointedly to flat out stare at the other boy's soaked lap before looking back at his face. "You're a fucking mess, you know…" Shiro found himself biting his lip, trying and failing to stifle a lopsided smirk. "You going to make it up to me, making a mess of my car?" Shiro could give a fuck about the car. He let his free hand fall to Lance's lap, giving a squeeze against the wet fabric. Oh that was  _ weird _ and wrong. 

The hand in his shirt made Lance utter a soft sound, then Shiro was  _ pointedly  _ looking into his lap at the  _ piss. _ “I...I…” His heart was fluttering, Shiro was  _ close _ he was getting hard and being called a mess and something about Shiro swearing as he said it just made him even more aroused. The smirk spurred his body on so by the time Shiro reached down and  _ groped _ him Lance was half hard and he moaned. “I… I … yes… mnh… Yeah…” His voice was quiet, crackling around his words as he twitched his hips upward into the hold on him. The feeling of wet squelching around his dick just felt  _ odd _ but also strangely  _ good _ . “Anything…”

Shiro half expected Lance to shove him off, to call him a pervert for thinking about something  _ sexual _ when the other boy was sitting there in a puddle of his own  _ piss _ . It  _ was _ more than a little weird. But Lance was half hard when Shiro's grip squeezed against his cock. And the moan the movement drew out was almost raw. At least he knew now that if he was a pervert, Lance was too. 

At the quiet 'anything', Shiro let out a small chuckle. "Anything? That's pretty vague…" He hummed, squeezing at Lance's cock firmly. He started kneading the wet fabric and the hardening length under it. "I'm not sure if you should give me  _ that _ much freedom with you…" Pulling back for a moment, Shiro shut the car off properly and unbuckled his seatbelt to give himself more room to move. And then he was back, catching Lance in a kiss as he started kneading and squeezing teasingly at his cock, focusing on the soaked patch of fabric near the head. 

Lance shuddered at Shiro’s chuckle, oh god the other boy was totally into this wasn’t he? Pee wasn’t one of the kinks Lance had ever thought about before, surprisingly. But it was apparently  _ hot _ losing it and feeling so damn humiliated, filthy and wet and being looked at like prey. “Y-yeah… anything-  _ ahh nmm.. _ ” When Shiro began kneading at the tip of his cock Lance rolled his hips up again and gasped, only to whine when the other boy pulled away for a moment.

“I trust you… so it’s fine right? M-maybe I haven’t done anything except with you b-but I’m pretty sure I’m more of a pervert. So as long as you dun plan to hurt me…” Lance watched Shiro unbuckle and move closer again, breath catching when the other teen kissed him and he pressed back eagerly. His fire very much lit and blazing as Shiro groped at his dick. It was  _ so good _ , he was  _ so hard _ . “Mnnnfff..” Lance pulled back with a shudder and a gasp, bucking harshly into Shiro’s hand as he closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open. “Ss-shiro… ah…  _ don’t stop _ !”

The needy whine that Shiro earned had a broader grin playing across his lips. He liked seeing Lance come undone like this. He hadn't had  _ nearly _ enough time to explore it properly the last time. Not when everything had been so  _ new _ . A frown quirked across his brow at the idea of  _ hurting _ the smaller teen. Even as Lance reassured him that he was 'more of a pervert'. He still hadn't been able to get Lance's hidden  _ interests _ out of him that he'd only alluded to weeks before and the curiosity  _ did _ bother him. 

But Shiro's focus was much too solidly centered on the eager way Lance bucked and arched into his touch. He'd get it out of him eventually, he hoped. Shiro hummed in satisfaction when the other boy pulled away from the kiss to moan out. Ducking forward, he moved to nip at the skin of Lance's neck. "That's it… Lemme hear you… Look at you, absolutely a  _ mess _ … Cute little perv, aren't you?"  _ Fuck _ his own cock was painfully hard where it was pinned against his hip, the tip already slick with precum and shifting against the fabric of his underwear with every movement. 

Lance choked on a gasp as Shiro began to mouth at his neck, his lips soft but the nip of teeth a pleasant scrape. But what got him most was the way Shiro was talking to him. It wasn’t exactly  _ really _ dirty talk but it was close and had Lance moving his hands. Clutching at Shiro’s shirt as he surged up into the kneading touch against him and felt himself leaking, adding to the wetness soaking him through below the waist but adding a pleasant slickness.

“Haa-! Yeeah… yeah…” Lance was too into it to care about admitting that he was a pervert. Shiro was definitely going to find out the longer they were together, the more often they got to do more than just kiss at school, the more they got to be alone and do  _ this _ . Lance’s hypersexual libido was going to be blindly apparent; but for now it was fine. For now, he shuddered and wrapped his arms tight around the other boy as he felt himself getting close. 

Shiro drank in every sound, every reaction that Lance offered up. The hands clutching first at his shirt and then outright grabbing at him urged Shiro to continue. Lance seemed like he was getting close almost unbelievably quickly. It was probably some combination of adrenaline and a sense of  _ finally _ being able to touch each other again. Shiro couldn't exactly blame him. 

“Gunna c-cumm nnnh!” Lance wanted to hold off, but there was no way he could stand it. So moments later he was bucking again and burying his face against the side of Shiro’s neck as a muffled cry escaped him. Cum easily soaked and seeped through the already wet fabric to smear across the other teen’s hand. Lance jerked and trembled through it before dropping back down with a squelch and a whimper, harsh grip relaxing slightly on the other boy. “Sorry… I… was really pent up…”

Lance's muffled moan against Shiro's neck sent a shiver up the older teen's spine. " _ Mnh… _ " He tried to stifle a groan at the way he was being clung to as Lance shook. He had to admit, he liked that, feeling like the other boy was using him to ground himself. Pressing a soft kiss to Lance's neck, Shiro pulled back with a slight smile, shaking his head. "Don't apologise… I'm not exactly complaining, am I?" Shifting slightly in his seat, Shiro bit his lip, stifling a sound at the way his cock was pinned uncomfortably against his body. He hesitated, glancing over to Lance and indicating his own lap. "I… Mnh… You… wanna maybe… give me a hand here…? I… think I'd have a hard time focusing on the road like this…" 

Lance leaned back in the seat and tried to catch his breath, watching as Shiro leaned back in his own and motioned at his own lap. The younger teen’s gaze dropped and he groaned at the obvious swell of Shiro’s cock at the other boy’s lap. “Mh… hell yeah.” Lance arched as he sat up again, the lingering thrum of his orgasm making him sensitive as he moved. But it was easy enough to focus on Shiro.

“Kay, I’m gonna make good on my offer from before then.” Lance looked Shiro in the eyes and licked his lips before ducking down and leaning across the other boy’s lap. He smoothed a hand across the lump there and squeezed around Shiro’s impressive girth with a soft groan before fumbling the other boy’s pants open. He should use a condom… he really  _ should _ …  _ fuck  _ he wanted to taste Shiro so bad. But there was no way they were at a point in their relationship where they could say fuck it, yet.

Shiro blinked for a moment, trying to remember what Lance offer was talking about. But then the smaller teen was leaning over his lap and Shiro connected the dots quickly. The hand against him and the squeeze had him choking out a soft groan, hips arching into the contact slightly. He couldn't let himself react  _ that _ much just from a  _ squeeze _ . 

Lance dug into his jacket pocket and pulled one of the condoms from the strip. Opening it with his mouth and one hand whilst the other reached in to shakily pull Shiro’s cock out from the tight confines of his pants. “I’ve never done this before b-but I know how so like… sorry if I suck… haha.” He couldn’t help laughing nervously at his bad pun, seeing Shiro’s erection so  _ close _ was more arousing than he’d thought, even though he was already spent himself. “Oh god Shiro…” Lance bit his lip as he rolled the condom down onto Shiro’s erection and made a note to buy a bigger size to keep around… or like… ask if Shiro had any next time. With the condom in place Lance didn’t wait before leaning down and firmly swiping his tongue across the swollen crown of Shiro’s cock. Moaning as he did, even if the condom tasted weird.

When Lance suddenly dug out a condom from his pocket, Shiro quirked his brows up. Still, he was glad Lance was being  _ careful _ . The nervous pun had Shiro rolling his eyes with a slight sigh but it was stifled quickly enough by the sudden tightness as the condom was rolled on. He choked down a sound, biting his lip for a moment as he adjusted to the pressure. It really was  _ too _ tight. He had the right size in his room, of course, but Shiro wasn't the type to keep them in his  _ car _ , the type to be pulled barely off the road getting sucked off by another guy. But then there was a tongue against him and Shiro let his head fall back against the headrest with a soft sound, the fingers of his unsullied hand moving to stroke lightly at Lance's hair.  "Mnh… g-glad someone came prepared."

“Mh… always hopeful…. That’s me…” Lance groaned against Shiro’s dick as a hand dropped to the back of his head. The almost petting motion made him relax slightly as he wrapped both hands around the base and began to stroke slowly. Tongue lapping at the head for a moment, he ventured into wrapping his mouth around it with a firm suck. 

It was weird but good, too. The feeling of Shiro twitching and swollen against his tongue made him feel somewhat prideful. Shiro was like this because of  _ him _ . Lance dropped his head a bit and swallowed as he gagged, drawing back to repeat the bob of his head with another hum of a groan. His hands working faster in his eagerness as he sped his mouth too. Dropped a bit more every time, gagged a few times in the process but didn’t let that stop him. Lance wanted to make Shiro feel good.

Shiro let his chin drop down against his chest, watching the visual presented to him of Lance's movements--or what he could see of them from his angle at least. The stroking definitely added to the sensation, Lance's slow pace almost teasing when paired with the firm sucking. The  _ gagging _ felt better than it probably should have, drawing out a choked moan from Shiro every time. 

Shiro's fingers threaded through the other teen's hair, biting his lip as he started to urge him to move faster with gentle tugs to his hair. He didn't want to push Lance  _ too _ far but… He needed this. He needed  _ more _ , he needed to  _ cum _ . "Y-you can… s-squeeze harder… with your hands… Nh…" 

Lance listened eagerly to Shiro’s sounds of pleasure, the fingers in his hair urging him on with tugs made Lance speed up a bit. “Mmmhh…” Lance groaned as he did just that, tightening his grip around the base and stroking harder, faster. His jaw ached already from his lack of experience and from how thick Shiro’s dick was, but he pushed himself to keep going.

Shiro wasn't going to last very long at this rate. If it wasn't for the condom, he probably already would have lost it. Shiro's head tipped back again, his still-messy hand clenching into a fist at his side to avoid the urge to run it through his own hair out of overwhelmed desperation. "Lan-ceee…" his voice cracked around a sound that was almost a whine. 

The ache was worth it to Lance with how the other boy hissed out his name. It was making him begin to get hard again, his quick recovery time making him shift slightly but it was  _ fine _ . He didn’t need to cum again, he’d be fine after Shiro finished. Now that the desperation was over after cumming once his need for a shower and a change of clothes was more urgent. Still… the heavy weight of Shiro in his mouth was enough to take his mind off of it again as he felt a throb and a twitch. He pushed deeper and gagged harder, twice, pulling back with a slight choke and a heavy pant before swallowing and going back down just as far. This time swallowing around the gagging sensation as the blunt tip of Shiro’s cock jabbed the back of his throat. Lance’s back arching and shaking with the motion.

Shiro was quickly teetering on the edge with the harder strokes, too worked up and pent up to last as long as he might have otherwise. But then Lance was gagging harder on his dick. And then he was  _ swallowing _ around it. That was the last straw to break Shiro's efforts at holding back. With a cracked cry that might have been some version of the other teen's name, Shiro was cumming hard. His hand in Lance's hair tightened drastically. His free hand automatically moved to grip at his own hair, threading through his forelock and gripping tightly as his head tipped back and his hips jerked. 

Lance jolted at the sudden loud cry and gagged hard as the other boy bucked up and gripped his hair more tightly. His scalp tingled as Shiro rode out his orgasm and stiffened. The feeling of the other teen’s cum filling the condom inside his mouth was  _ weird _ and he didn’t particularly like it but he moved his tongue as much as he could until Shiro went lax again. 

Shiro finally sagged back into his seat, eyes hovering mostly shut but fluttering open occasionally. "Hnnh… That… definitely did  _ not _ suck…" Shiro commented, a breathless laugh under his tone. "I… sorry for… g-getting carried away at… the end there…" His hand slipped free of his own hair and he grimaced at the feeling of wet hair against his skin. Right. The mess on his hand. He was going to need a shower sooner rather than later. 

When he was released Lance sat back with a cough and a gasp, chest heaving as he breathed hard and wiped spit off of his chin. “N-no it’s… its okay…” His voice sounded  _ weird _ . Lance cleared his throat and let his gaze wander down to the full condom, which was sort of a hot sight but still had felt  _ awful _ when it was in his mouth. Lance wanted Shiro to cum on him, in his mouth… in his ass… He shivered at the thought and blushed hard. “Next time uh… next time we should… You should… cum… on me…” Lance squeaked. 

Shiro bit his lip, shuddering slightly at how completely wrecked Lance's voice sounded, feeling a thrill of pride at having been the one to  _ cause _ that sound. Going to tug off the used condom, Shiro paused mid-motion at Lance's words, staring at him for a moment as he felt his spent cock give a halfhearted twitch. On him. Shiro's thoughts flashed to the idea of Lance painted up with his cum, flushed and fucked-out. He nodded mutely, swallowing hard at the idea as he finished tying it off and tucked himself back into his pants. 

Lance felt Shiro staring at him after he’d said he wanted the other boy to cum on him. “Well you said you… wanted to know some of those ‘weird things’ huh? I know that’s pretty tame I guess, but… that’s one of them… On me… i-in me...” Lance fidgeted and pursed his lips before looking out the window, feeling strangely calm about their foggy surroundings. 

Shiro gnawed at his lip slightly when Lance explained that apparently cum was one of the things he was into. That wasn't that weird, he didn't think. But Lance continued on with saying he would want it  _ in _ him. Which meant… without a condom. Which was… the  _ idea _ of it was definitely  _ hot _ but the actual  _ act _ of it was also  _ risky _ . Still… Lance hadn't been with anyone else and Shiro was practically  _ methodical _ about getting tested regularly even  _ with _ using condoms. Shiro nodded slightly with a thoughtful hum, not quite finding the words he wanted. They could… consider that. Maybe. 

Lance sat back in his chair. This time the squelch was  _ cold _ and gross unlike when it had been warm. “Ew… oh god I need a shower… I’ll pay for getting your car cleaned too.”

When Lance grimaced as he sat back in the seat, Shiro snorted, shaking his head. "Don't worry about paying for it. Just… maybe… next time you're going to piss your pants pick somewhere easier to clean up?" His words were accompanied by a smirk that was nothing short of blatantly teasing. Shiro stuck his tongue out briefly before starting the car again and buckling in, heading back for his house almost automatically. 

When Shiro snorted and smirked at him Lance sank in the seat and buckled his seatbelt pointedly. “Noted. Next time I’ll pee somewhere easy to mop up.” He kept looking out the window as he spoke, the back of his neck feeling hot.  _ Next time _ . He… sorta… really hoped there’d be a next time. Bizarre as that seemed, even to him, he’d have to look into pee stuff or something now. Lance didn’t like not  _ knowing _ stuff.

"You can shower at my house and we can get your clothes washed. And… If you wanted… Stay the night?" Shiro offered hesitantly. There was a rather big  _ gap _ between accidental drunken sleeping together in a car and actual bedroom-and-bed sleeping together. And while Shiro was  _ decently _ sure that Lance wouldn't turn down the offer, he couldn't help the twinge of nervousness in his tone. He had never… actually had someone he was  _ dating _ stay over. It was… heavy. 

When Shiro offered his shower and then his bed Lance blinked and turned to look at him. “A-ah.. that… yeah. Thanks. I’d like that…” He bit his lip and shifted in his seat. “Does that mean we can sleep together? I- I mean actually  _ sleep _ ! Not like… um…” He trailed off and swallowed with embarrassment. “Is it really okay? I mean… your family?” Lance had a feeling Shiro was very much  _ not _ out. “If… if a guy staying over like  _ that _ is a bit… um… I mean… that… h-how… straight do I need to act?” Lance couldn’t help looking down at his knees, wet as they were, feeling an odd pang in his chest as he reminded himself Shiro was previously ‘straight’.

When Lance stumbled over his words, first about  _ sleeping together _ and then asking about his family, Shiro found himself blushing slightly. He glanced away from the road for a moment to reach over and give Lance's hand a squeeze. "My parents are out of town this weekend so we'll have the place to ourselves." He pulled away to put both of his hands back on the wheel, focusing on the foggy road as they got back into town. 

Lance turned to look at their joined hands when Shiro took his and squeezed. His eyes were glued to them until the other boy pulled away to hold the wheel again. Still, at least they had the house to themselves, somehow that lit a spark of excitement within him again.  _ If _ they did anything he didn’t have to worry about holding his voice in, although doing it in risky places had it’s perks. At least Lance thought it would have.

"And even if we didn't… I'm not exactly  _ hiding _ you, Lance," Shiro pointed out. "Besides, my dad already gave me a half hour sermon on 'it doesn't matter who you're with as long as you respect them and they respect you' when I lent him my computer last year and forgot I had other tabs open. So it's not like it would  _ completely _ blindside them." Shiro shrugged, trying to not relive how entirely awkward  _ that  _ conversation had been. 

Shiro’s words about  _ not _ hiding him and a talk with his father already had Lance’s heart fluttering but mentions of ‘open tabs’ had him lifting a brow. “W-what… kinda tabs?” Lance resisted the urge to press a hand to his chest at how much his heart was fluttering. “Like… P-porn? … _ Gay stuff _ ?” he whispered the last part conspiratorially. “I thought… I mean I always thought you were… like… super…  _ super _ … straight?” The insecurity was painfully obvious in Lance’s tone, even to himself. 

Shiro's gaze flicked over to Lance again at the question of what  _ kind _ of tabs, a brow quirking as if to say 'what do you think?' His mission to  _ not _ remember that whole fiasco had gone down in flames and he was  _ definitely _ blushing. Still, the way Lance whispered 'gay stuff' as if it were some sort of  _ taboo _ had Shiro biting down a snicker. That snicker bubbled out as a snort a moment later not at Lance's insecurity but at the idea of the concept behind it. 

"Most people just assume because they know I like girls that I  _ only _ like girls. They don't ask and I just… don't bother to correct them. It's easier that way." Shiro explained. It was… weird talking about it. But it  _ was _ easier just not saying anything. Not only could it make things  _ awkward _ when it came to locker rooms but there was the whole 'bisexuality equals slut' stigma to deal with. "Really, I don't… care either way. It's not my focus." No, sexually speaking, Shiro's focus was very completely in two things: a nice ass and nice legs and from what he'd seen Lance  _ more than _ met those criteria. 

Lance had to admit he was one of those who just  _ assumed _ but in his defence he’d never met another gay guy before. Yet. Especially not in school, any who liked guys were very much closeted as far as he could tell. But it was still odd to just… be able to accept Shiro was into dick like  _ that _ . 

Shiro's brows quirked down in confusion. "Did you really  _ still _ think I was 'super super straight'? In case you hadn't noticed, I very much  _ don't _ have a problem with the fact that you have a  _ dick? _ " And a really nice one at that. Nearly missing his turn, Shiro quickly turned down two side roads before pulling into a driveway and shutting off the car. "Come on, I think I owe you a shower and some dinner." 

Lance cleared his throat and shrugged a shoulder.“S-sorry I just… um… y’know…” Lance shrugged again and wrapped his arms around his middle self-consciously. He couldn’t make himself say he was super self-conscious, insecure. Couldn’t admit to thinking it was just a passing phase out of curiosity even though he  _ knew _ Shiro was a good guy. So when they pulled into Shiro’s driveway the surge of nervousness over being there for the first time was covered up by Lance’s eagerness to switch the subject. “Yes! Yes, good. Food… wash…” Lance unbuckled and looked around to make sure no one was around to see the state he was in before he got out. 

“Lead the way!” Lance chimed with a nervous grin as he followed Shiro into his home for the night.


End file.
